Dirge of Deepground
by Life of the Planet
Summary: The third and final story in my Final Fantasy VII trilogy in which Zack and Aerith survive the events of Crisis Core and Final Fantasy VII, respectively.
1. Meteorfall

_It's finally here! The long awaited: Dirge of Deepground! The sequel to Advent of the Aftermath, which in turn follows End of the Crisis, and now, away we go! The trilogy will be completed with….Dirge of Deepground._

Dirge of Deepground

Prologue: Meteorfall

During Meteorfall…

Meteor hung in the sky, like a giant red omen. Choppers descended from the sky to transport the injured citizens of Midgar. Yuffie Kisaragi, princess of Wutai, stood there with several W.R.O. operatives.

Yuffie: C'mon, hurry up! And try not to drop anybody this time! Report?

W.R.O. Operative: Evac complete! All injured have been moved to the transports!

Yuffie: Okay! Let's get outta here! Just remember to keep on guard until you're clear of the red zone!

Yuffie spoke into a small PHS.

Yuffie: We're all done here. How about you?

On another end of the city, in front of the Sister Ray, was Vincent Valentine, gazing up at the giant structure.

Vincent: Finished. But Yuffie, I want you to check the Mako Cannon.

Yuffie: But we already…

Nevertheless, she took out a pair of scanner binoculars, and scanned the cannon, to find: LIFE SIGNS DETECTED: 01.

Yuffie: What!?

Vincent: Just as I thought.

Yuffie: Hold on, hold on! This is crazy! There's no way anybody could be up there! No!

Vincent: Yuffie, rendezvous with Cloud and the others. It looks like I still have some work to do.

With that, Vincent raced to the cannon. The speaker crackled with static.

Yuffie: Hey! Whoa! Vincent…Get outta there! I have a bad feeling about this!

As Yuffie said this, she gazed up at the cannon, as thunder and lightning flashed and crackled overhead. Meanwhile, Vincent was racing up the stairs of the platform leading to the cannon. When he reached the top, he spotted a lone figure hunched over the controls. Vincent drew his gun, but before he could make sure as to the identity of the intruder, the platform was hit by lightning and exploded in an inferno, beginning to collapse under Vincent's feet. When Vincent recovered, the figure had vanished, and Yuffie flew by on a hover bike.

Yuffie: Vincent!

Vincent jumped off the edge and onto the hover bike behind Yuffie, grateful that she would endure her motion sickness for his sake. The two flew off to meet Cloud and the others.


	2. Sea of Flames

_Thanks to Nightelf for the idea. What idea? Let's just say you'll see a couple of familiar SOLDIERs in this story…_

Chapter 1: Sea of Flames

_Three years later…_

Vincent sat in his hotel room in the town of Kalm. It had dramatically grown in size since Meteorfall. He was thinking of his previous meeting with Lucrecia…or what remained of her…

_Flashback_

_Vincent sat on the floor of the Crystal Cavern. In front of him was the crystallized remains of Lucrecia Crescent, the woman he had once loved, and the mother of the world's' greatest terror._

_Lucrecia: …sorry…._

_Vincent: What!?_

_Lucrecia: ….I'm…..sorry….._

_End flashback_

Vincent: Why? I'm the one who should apologize.

Vincent's phone was open, and on it read a message from Reeve: Meet me at Kalm. We need to talk. The television was turned on, and on the news, a special report had come in…

Reporter 1: Three weeks ago, our group left for Midgar.

Reporter 2: However, the group's whereabouts still remain unknown. What really happened down there?

Reporter 1: Tonight, we bring you the final transmission received before all contact was lost.

The screen of the television showed a female reporter and several W.R.O. firefighters and rescue workers.

Female Reporter: For the past three years, this door has remain sealed; however, that seal is about to be broken.

Together, the W.R.O. workers pried open a door, revealing a dark tunnel behind. The W.R.O. operatives ventured inside, followed by the reporter.

Female Reporter: There are no records of this place located beneath the Shin-Ra Building. Another of the Company's secrets revealed recently. Apparently, thousands of people were once transported here. If rumors of Shin-Ra conducting human experiments are true, then these tunnels may be where those nefarious deeds were carried out.

Outside, fireworks blazed, and people in Kalm celebrated the time of peace after Meteorfall and the Three Remnants. There was dancing in the streets, and a festival took place. However, Vincent sensed the disturbance before anyone else. A missile descended upon Kalm, hitting the outer wall of the town, exploding and leaving a hole in the rampart-like structure. Naturally, this caught the attention of all, and the citizen's hearts were soon filled with fear and uncertainty. As if to confirm this, sinister-looking helicopters descended from the sky, and unknown troops hung from the wings via cable extending from their backs. The soldiers dropped onto the streets, and chaos ensued as they fired upon the crowd. People who were previously cheering and celebrating soon ran screaming in terror and fleeing for their lives. A chopper descended to Vincent's level, hovering before the open window. It fired a missile into his room, the building exploding, as Vincent jumped out the window, propelled upward by the blast, and landing on the roof of the building across from the inn. He fired Cerberus at the chopper, jumping off the roof and back onto the roof of the inn, firing yet again, causing the chopper to catch fire and crash, exploding in a burning fireball. Meanwhile, citizens were herded into large, rectangular carriers, as others fled for their lives.

Vincent: What's going on?

Three soldiers attempted to sneak up on Vincent, and in a building farther away, a young girl wearing a strange device on her head sat in front of numerous monitors, all showing Vincent.

??????: Found you.

The soldiers were quickly felled with one shot each, and Vincent ascended the ladder, traveling across the rooftops, down a stairwell, and into the streets of Kalm. He emerged in an alleyway.

Vincent: Now where am I supposed to meet Reeve?

Suddenly, four civilians entered the alley, fleeing from soldiers. Vincent quickly leaped in front of them, closing the distance between the soldiers and the citizens, and took out the pursuers. Vincent fought off enemies in the market, and entered another alley, where he defeated three more soldiers. He then checked the back of the alley, where he found a boy, and a couple.

Boy: Thank you!

Man: Are they still out there?

Vincent: No. Not anymore.

Man: Okay…c'mon!

Woman: Yeah!

Vincent headed in the other direction this time, where he found a small red orb, and attached it to his gun. He then continued through the alley, until he came to larger area guarded by soldiers, and behind them, a laser gate. After taking out the soldiers, Vincent searched them, and found a cardkey on one of them. He held the key out to the laser gate, and the lasers scanned the sensor bar on the card, and the gate turned off. Vincent continued through various alleys, defeating soldiers and defending civilians, including a little girl named Rio, whom he reunited with her mother. Vincent continued through a tunnel, and entered the central area, where he was confronted by a chopper. It fired bullets and missiles, but continued shots from Cerberus and Fire spells took it down. Before it crashed, it fired a missile straight at Vincent, forcing him to take refuge in a nearby building. In that same building, on the floor above him…

The young girl removed her headgear, revealing a pair of glowing, yellow eyes, which soon changed to an electric blue.

??????: Vincent Valentine…we've found you.

A large, blue-haired giant of a man stepped up behind her.

????: Is this the one?

??????: Yes.

Vincent explored the building, climbing up some stairs, and continued into a large storage room. Behind him, he heard the wall crash open, and he turned around, to see a giant, blue-haired man stalk toward him. The giant was accompanied by a young girl with brown-red hair, whose electric blue eyes suddenly glowed bright orange.

??????: The Protomateria. Tell us where it is.

Vincent just stood there, silent. Protomateria? What is that?

????: Hail Weiss.

The soldiers echoed the giant: Hail Weiss!

The soldiers began firing at Vincent. Vincent attempted to shoot the giant, but a barrier deflected the shots, so Vincent was forced to focus on the lesser foes. When the soldiers had fallen, the giant stepped forward.

????: Challenge accepted.

Just then, the girl fell unconscious. To add to that, Reeve's voice sounded through the wall.

Reeve: This way.

????: Hmph. Luck is on your side.

The giant picked the girl up with one hand.

??????: I'm…sorry…

????: I am Azul. We will meet again.

Azul exited through the hole in the wall, and out of the building, as Reeve and W.R.O. operatives entered the room.

Reeve: What happened here? Vincent Valentine! Are you alright?

Vincent: Reeve, nice to see you again. Not a very interesting outfit, though.

Reeve laughed.

Reeve: It took me awhile to decide which costume I'd put on for today. But enough of the small talk. Who were those soldiers that just left?

Vincent: I don't know. The large one called himself, "Azul".

Reeve gasped.

Reeve: Azul the Cerulean? Of the Tsviets!? Then that could only mean…

W.R.O. officer: Commissioner!

Enemy soldiers had entered the building.

Reeve: We'll discuss this later. W.R.O. troops have arrived, and commenced rescue operations. We could use your help, Vincent.

Reeve turned to go…

Vincent: Reeve.

Reeve: Hm?

Vincent: I don't know what you're planning, but I want absolutely no part of it.

Reeve: But…but you fought alongside us three years ago! We need your help once mor--Reeve was cut off due to three bullets being shot through his chest by a soldier. Vincent shot the soldier down, and ran to Reeve's side.

Vincent: Reeve!

Vincent picked Reeve up, only to have him fall to pieces--literally, as a familiar black and white cat bounced out of the decoy.

Cait Sith: That was a close one! Never was good at fighting! Luckily, I came out wearing "Reeve". Yer not such a bad bloke, are ya Vincent? Ah, ya pretend not ta care, butcha always come through in the end!

Vincent sighed.

Vincent: Alright, what do you want me to do?

Cait Sith: Let's run those lads outta town! I'll leave the method up to you. When you've tidied things up, meet me at the square in front a' the East Church.

Cait Sith jumped out the window, followed by Vincent, but the cat had vanished.

Vincent: (How does he do that?)

Vincent fought off the soldiers in the square, and proceeded down an alley where W.R.O. operatives were waiting. One of them stepped forward. He wore a red wool cap over his short brown hair.

W.R.O. officer: Mr. Vincent Valentine. Lieutenant Kunsel. I'm an officer with the World Regenesis Organization. Speak with me if you require any assistance.

Vincent: how did this whole…organization get started? Pretty impressive.

Kunsel: The W.R.O. was originally established three years ago after Meteorfall. With Jenova War hero Reeve Tuesti at its helm, our organization is dedicated to aiding the healing process of the planet, as well as protecting it from any who attempt further harm.

Vincent: How do we get to the church?

Kunsel: The East Church is just past these buildings. We will assist you in securing the area! Here, this might be useful.

Kunsel handed Vincent a Griffon machine gun.

Kunsel: It's a spare, so it's your for keeps. Put it to good use.

Just then, they heard the terrified screams of citizens. They hurried down the alley, and entered another marketplace, defeating the soldiers. They continued through various alleys, until they came upon the square in front of the church.

Vincent: I'll be fine from here on out.

Kunsel saluted.

Kunsel: Good luck, sir!

Vincent entered the square, to be met with the same chopper he had supposedly shot down before. Apparently not, as it was still able to fly, but definitely looked as though it had taken a beating. Armor had been chipped off in various places, and the thing sparked, electricity jutting out everywhere, the chopper even being on fire in some places. Vincent smirked. He didn't bother wasting bullets; instead he transformed into Galian Beast, leaped on top of the chopper, and literally tore it apart. After changing back, he saw several soldiers approaching. Just as they opened fire, a W.R.O. truck drove up, shielding Vincent. W.R.O. troops poured out, followed by the real Reeve, and they all opened fire on the enemy soldiers. After that conflict was over…

Reeve: Good work, Vincent. The enemy is retreating. It seems they have finally begun their withdrawal from Kalm.

Vincent: Good.

Reeve: however, we still require your assistance. Reports are Edge is under attack.

Reeve motioned to a truck, and Vincent followed him inside. The truck took off out of Kalm, and across the Wasteland to Edge…


	3. Showdown in the Wastes

Chapter 2: Showdown in the Wastes.

Meanwhile, in Edge, W.R.O. troops were trading blows with enemy soldiers. A dark, shadowy aura appeared and swallowed one. The remaining officer turned to where his partner was, only to be swallowed up as well, leaving no trace of either. In another part of town, a team of four marched toward a warehouse, but one of them vanished into the mysterious dark aura. The remaining three entered the warehouse, to find a woman with long red hair, and revealing clothing, wielding a double-bladed weapon, with two gun barrels in the center.

W.R.O. Commander: Who the hell are you!?

?????: Rosso. Rosso the Crimson.

W.R.O. Commander: Tsviets!?

Rosso suddenly vanished, reappearing behind the three troops, and snapping their necks with a single blow. The three fell to the ground.

Rosso: The mighty W.R.O….they wouldn't last a day in Deepground.

In the Wasteland…

Vincent: Reeve, who were those men?

Reeve: Deepground soldiers.

Vincent: Deepground?

Reeve: Yes, the shadow of the Shin-Ra Company. Constructed by the former President, and completely hidden from the rest of the world.

Vincent: Constructed?

Reeve: His goal was to create an army of superhuman warriors, not once letting morality interfere. The man you met earlier, Azul, is also a member of Deepground, but he belongs to an elite unit known as the Tsviets. The whole organization was kept a secret. That's why there's so little information on them. However, it's nothing like I expected.

Vincent: Not even a person in your position was informed?

Reeve: No. Other than the President himself, the only people who knew of Deepground's existence were most likely Heidegger, Scarlet, and the head of biochemical research, Hojo. After the President's death, the transfer of power to his son was carried out so quickly, I doubt Rufus was ever briefed on the project. As for me, I was told the information was on a need-to-know basis, and as an official in charge of Urban Development, I guess I wasn't on their list. All the intel we currently have on Deepground was only discovered recently when we came across some of Scarlet's old files. Vincent, have you heard of the mass disappearance that occurred recently in Junon.

Vincent nodded.

Vincent: I remember the report saying 20 or 30 people suddenly vanished.

Reeve: That's what the report would like you to believe. It was determined that if the truth was leaked to the public, it would be impossible to contain the inevitable panic. The actual number of people that went missing that day…was 1200.

Vincent showed the brief emotion he usually did when surprised or caught off-guard.

Reeve: 1200 people suddenly went missing without a single trace. The WRO conducted a private investigation, but we came up empty-handed. Except for the rumors. Since the Junon disappearance, people in Edge have been on Edge. They say that night after night, you can hear screams coming from the direction of Midgar. Could it be the wind? Let me ask you: Does the wind sound like a thousand wailing souls?

Suddenly, they heard an echoed wailing outside, as if carried by the wind.

Reeve: Listen. Can you hear them? The cries?

More wailing. Vincent's hair stood on end.

WRO Member: Commissioner! A rogue transmission is being broadcast on all wavelengths!

On the screen in the back of the truck, a pale, shirtless, muscular man with spiked white hair appeared.

?????: At last. The time has come to cleanse this world. The pure will be "spared" for the cause, while the tainted will be hunted down and exterminated. They shall be slashed, strangled, and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed and crushed. Garroted and impaled. Shot and executed without mercy! The time has come to cleanse this world.

The man erupted in a round of insane laughter, and the screen became static.

Reeve: Where could that signal have…?

They heard something slam against the back of the truck. Reeve opened it to see a monstrous face come at him, before flying back onto the ground, a bullet in its head. Vincent reloaded his gun. More came, pursuing the truck.

Reeve: Guard hounds! Vincent! Use this!

Reeve pushed a switch on the wall, and a Gatling gun rose out of the floor. Vincent sat down and fired away at the hounds. They never seemed to stop coming. When they finally stopped, Vincent got off the stand, which folded back into the floor. They heard pounding from the roof.

Reeve: Vincent!

Vincent: (I have to do everything, don't I?)

Vincent climbed onto the roof, taking out guard hounds that leapt down from the nearby cliffs.

Vincent: (How many of these things are there?)

The truck reached a bridge…which was out, and it barreled over the edge, just barely landing on the other side of the gorge. Vincent jumped off the roof of the truck, and met Reeve, who climbed out of the back.

Vincent: Are you alright?

Reeve: I'll be fine. But that's more than I can say for the engine. Vincent, if possible, I want you to continue on Edge. That transmission we just saw troubles me.

Vincent: (There's an understatement)

Reeve: Once I've repaired the Shadowfox, I'll need to return to headquarters. A WRO squad has already been dispatched to Edge. Join them, and help liberate the city.

Vincent sighed.

Vincent: I guess I have no choice.

Vincent continued on through the Wasteland, until he came to a series of plateaus. On the central plateau stood a blood-red hound. It leapt down at Vincent…only to be pumped full of lead. Vincent found a small, golden orb filled with sparking electricity tied up in the hound's hair.

Vincent: (What is this, Nanaki's evil twin?)

Vincent started to walk away, but the hound got up and tried to attack him from behind. It failed, as Vincent delivered a roundhouse kick to its abdomen, sending it into the air, and then firing at it with Cerberus in midair, causing it to land on a plateau, dead.

Vincent smirked, and continued into a large area of the Wasteland. He could see Edge ahead. He was surrounded by Deepground soldiers riding hover bikes. They circled him, and charged, but Vincent knocked each off his ride at the just the right moment. The last charged, firing his machine gun, but was killed by a bullet to the head, and zoomed past Vincent into the wall of a cliff, causing the vehicle to explode. Vincent continued on to Edge.


	4. A Silent Edge

Chapter 3: A Silent Edge

When Vincent entered the city of Edge, it was raining. It seemed that Edge was completely deserted, a ghost town. In a warehouse on the edge of town…

Rosso laughed.

Rosso: Slashed, strangled, and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed, and crushed. Garroted and impaled, shot and executed without mercy. Nicely said, Weiss.

Then, Rosso sensed something…another presence.

Rosso: Hmm, I wonder if this might be a little more amusing than last time?

Surrounding the crates she sat on, were the corpses of countless WRO troops.

Vincent heard something, and drew his gun, only to see a woman pointing her gun at him. The woman wore a white lab coat over revealing clothing that looked like it had been sewn together from different materials. Vincent saw the woman had a left mechanical arm, and as her left eye was closed, Vincent guessed she only had one eye. He looked over at the I.D. tag on her coat, and holstered his weapon.

Vincent: You're WRO?

??????: Who's asking?

Vincent: Vincent Valentine. Reeve sent me.

The woman also deposited her gun, to what seemed to be her arm. Did she have a gun-arm like Barret?

??????: My apologies. Shalua Rui, of the WRO. The Commissioner has told me much about you.

Vincent: What happened here?

Shalua: That's what I'd like to know. I'm here on other business, but something's not right. It's too quiet. I've seen no traces of Deepground, or the squads that were sent in to fight them. Also, where are the 500 people who are supposed to still be living here? Well, this is getting us nowhere. Like I said, I have business to attend to. I'll see you around.

Vincent: Business?

Shalua: The Commissioner keeps telling me I'm wasting my time…my time searching.

Vincent: Searching for what?

Shalua: For my…reason to live.

Shalua walked away, down one of the alleys. Vincent decided to explore the other way. He didn't find much; just some mutated Deepground dog-soldiers. However, in one alley, he found a fallen WRO troop.

WRO Member: Ambushed…by…soldier…in red…squad…wiped out…warehouse…on the…edge of town…they…were gathering…civilians…

The WRO troops fell dead. Vincent gently closed the man's eyes, and took his cardkey that he had held out. Continuing down the alley, Vincent saw two more beast-soldiers, and they were fighting _each other_.

Vincent: (These things are truly monsters. Oh well, might as well enjoy myself)

Vincent decided to hang back and watch the fight, to see which one won. After one succeeded in killing the other, Vincent awarded the winner with a bullet to the head. He then exited the alley, and proceeded through a laser gate to a bar.

Vincent: (Wait a second…this is…Seventh Heaven)

Vincent found a Hydra rifle behind the bar, and climbed the stairs, to a storage room. He exited the room, to the roof, and continued down some stairs to the center of Edge, where the Meteor Monument stood, rebuilt after Bahamut SIN's attack. Suddenly, he began to feel like he was being watched. Vincent turned, and spotted a sniper atop a building, and another, and another…

Vincent: Great…snipers.

Vincent quickly ran for cover, diving behind a dumpster. When the snipers had their guards down, Vincent put the Hydra to use, giving each a taste of their own medicine. When all the snipers were down, Vincent spotted boy running towards a building.

Vincent: A kid?

Vincent followed the boy into the building, but he was gone. Vincent searched the building, taking out a few Deepground soldiers, but there was no sign of the boy. When Vincent was about to the exit the building, the boy popped up from behind a desk, and ran out the door, towards an alley…followed by two Deepground soldiers.

DG Soldier: Survivor spotted! Don't let him escape!

Vincent took one out, and aimed at the other.

DG Soldier: Vincent Valentine!?

Once the two soldiers were down, Vincent approached the boy.

Boy: Thanks. The warehouse. I know how to get there. It's through that gate. You got the card key?

Vincent shook his head.

Boy: C'mon. I know someone who does. Follow me.

Vincent followed the boy into a building, up the stairs, out onto the roof, and across various rooftops, all the while defending the boy from soldiers and beasts. Soon they came to the door of a building. Vincent entered, and heard something…

DG Soldier: Transmission received. The Keeper is approaching! Watch your backs!

Vincent took out the soldiers and removed the card key.

Vincent: (Whoever this person was, I doubt they're around anymore)

Vincent exited the house and met the boy in the square.

Boy: That key should get you through.

Vincent: Right. Thanks, kid.

Boy: Avenge…I…couldn't…do…mom…and dad…right there…but I couldn't move…I was too scared…but…but…please! Please help me avenge their death!

Vincent knelt before the boy.

Vincent: I'll promise you this much: their deaths will not be in vain.

The boy slowly nodded, before running off to find safety.

Vincent proceeded through the gate, and down numerous alleys before coming onto another street. He found another alley, and climbed up a stairwell, and found himself in a street on the edge of the city. He proceeded down an alley, and found himself at the warehouse. Keeping his gun ready, he entered…

…and was greeted by a large, heavily armored soldier armed with a missile launcher and two big swords. And, he had reinforcements.

Vincent: (This could get ugly; probably best to take out the small fry first)

When the soldiers on the walkways above were taken out, Vincent focused on the heavy-armor soldier. He launched missiles at Vincent, which were either dodged or exploded after being shot at. After taking enough damage, the heavy-armor soldier threw off his launcher and drew his swords.

Vincent: (Uh-oh)

Vincent shot at the soldier, but he did not stop charging. Just as he was about to slice Vincent in half, the final shot took him out.

Vincent: (Well, that was close)

Heavily-Armored Soldier: How…could…I…?

After the fight, Vincent exited the warehouse, where he found the "Soldier in Red".

Rosso: You know, this is the first time I've ever felt the rain on my skin. But then again, I hadn't even seen the sky until a few days ago. So, you're Vincent Valentine. Keeper of the Protomateria.

Vincent: Protomateria?

Rosso: Yes, the key to controlling Omega. Hand it over now, and I'll kill you quickly.

Vincent: ……

Rosso: Not one to bargain, are we? Then I'll make sure you suffer. Time to die.

Rosso swung her weapon at Vincent, but she could not hit him. Then she started firing, forcing Vincent to flee, jumping over some crates and over the wall. Rosso punched through the wall, sending Vincent back. Suddenly, he began to glow…and from the dust and debris emerged a demonic figure….

The demon roared, and sent out a shockwave, which was too powerful for Rosso, and flung her back. Rosso had no choice but to flee. The demon then changed back into Vincent, and he collapsed, blacking out…


	5. Prelude to Mayhem

Chapter 4: Prelude to Mayhem

_Flashback_

_Vincent is in the Crystal Cave_

_Vincent: Lucrecia_

_Lucrecia: …sorry…_

_Vincent: Why?_

_Lucrecia: Awake--_

_Vincent: Awake?_

_Vincent as a Turk confronts Hojo in Shin-Ra Manor_

_Vincent: Talk! Why did you let this happen!?_

_Hojo: Silence._

_Vincent: You!_

_Hojo: SILENCE!_

_Hojo fires his gun at Vincent, sending him falling to the floor._

_Hojo: Why…why can't these people just keep quiet? Ah…I can use his body…for my next experiment…_

_Hojo begins cackling madly._

_Hojo: A genius! Well, I am, yes! Success here…will justify….failures…._

_Vincent wakes up on a lab table in the Shin-Ra Manor. _

_Vincent gets up, stumbling…._

_--An inhuman scream--_

_End flashback_

When Vincent woke up, he was in a tube. Shalua stood outside.

Shalua: Well, look who's awake. Hang on, I'll release you.

Once out of the tube…

Vincent: Where am I?

Shalua: Safe inside the WRO Headquarters. I carried you here after you collapsed during your fight with Deepground. Seems like the beast inside you went a little wild back there. This happen often?

Vincent: Went wild? Do you mean Chaos?

Shalua: Chaos!? Your body harbors the Chaos gene!? Oh, so that explains your relationship with Dr. Lucrecia Crescent. Were you the prodcut of one of her experiments?

Vincent: Lucrecia's…experiments?

Shalua: I apologize…that wasn't what I meant.

Vincent: Wait…Lucrecia was researching…Chaos?

Shalua: Don't tell me…you didn't know?

Shalua sat down at her computer and opened a file.

Shalua: Crescent. Shin-Ra class A scientist specializing in biotechnology. In her research thesis, "The Planet's Pulse", she refers to Chaos as one of the sentient xenoforms residing among us. However, the theories she presented in her worm were so abstract and complex…

Vincent recalled Lucrecia's words…

_I'm so sorry…_

_Awaken_

Vincent: (Awaken what?)

Shalua: Are you alright?

Vincent: Can I…see that thesis?

Shalua: Unfortunately, no. On top of being obscure, it was never even submitted to the Shin-Ra database. All I know is what I saw while going through the company's archives.

Reeve entered.

Reeve: Vincent! Have you recovered already?

Meanwhile, in a hidden room miles underground…

The young girl in Deepground sat at a computer. Azul marched up behind her.

Azul: What is the status of our keeper?

??????: His location remains unchanged since the confrontation. We can assume this is the WRO Headquarters.

Azul: Good. Two birds with one stone.

Azul marched off to rally the troops. The girl picked up her Shield materia and followed him.

After reporting…

Reeve: So, Rosso the Crimson told you that, "Protomateria is the key to controlling Omega"?

Vincent: Yeah.

Reeve: any ideas?

Shalua: Soul wrought of terra corrupt. Quelling impurity, purging the stream, to beckon forth an ultimate fate. Behold, mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens.

Reeve: where did you…?

Shalua: A passage from Dr. Crescent's thesis. But that's all I know. Unfortunately, I only saw a fragment of the document. However, Chaos…Omega, and…

She looked at Vincent.

Shalua: All seem to be connected to Dr. Crescent in some way. There's no other explanation. I think we'll need to gather more data on her to get anywhere.

Suddenly, red lights flashed in the room.

Reeve: what now?

The monitors showed an army of Deepground soldiers approaching, led by Azul. Azul motioned one of the soldiers over, and he shot down one of the cameras.

Shalua: Damn!

She pushed a button, and the entry hall locked down.

Vincent headed out of the control room.

At the entrance…

Azul: move.

The soldiers complied.

Azul knocked down the front doors.

Azul: Painless. Go.

The soldiers poured in. WRO had been invaded.

In a hallway, Reeve's voice came over the speaker.

Reeve: Vincent! The enemy has breached the main gate! Hurry!

On one of the monitors, Shalua spotted a young, reddish-brown-haired girl…

Shalua: No…it can't be…

Vincent assisted the WRO troops in the main area, shooting down Deepground soldiers as they came. He started ascending to the higher levels, and eventually, he reached a long corridor, where he met a female WRO troop.

WRO Member: Mr. Valentine! A sizeable enemy unit is headed straight for the command center! Please sir, you have to help the Commissioner!

Vincent shot down any in his path as he moved down the corridor towards the command center. When he got there…

Cait Sith: Take that!

A Deepground soldier flew out of the command center. Cait Sith and Reeve emerged.

Reeve: Don't worry, I'll be fine here. But Vincent…the Tsviets. Azul is still on the loose.

Reeve and Cait retreated into the Command Center. Vincent exited the corridor, and spotted Azul on the ground floor, heading for the lower levels. Vincent rode the elevator to the ground floor, and followed Azul. Vincent descended two flights of stairs, and continued through the basement levels, until he came to a large room. He began to continue on, unaware that he was being followed…

But Shalua did, and drew her gun.

Shalua: Don't move!

??????: Very perceptive of you.

Shalua: I knew it. Shelke.

Shelke: I have no aquaintances in the WRO.

Shalua: We've both changed so much. No, you haven't changed at all. Not in ten years.

Shelke gasped.

Shalua: Shelke, it's me, Shalua. I've been searching for you, for so long.

Shalua tried to approach her, but Shelke drew one of her EMP sabers, stopping her.

Shelke: Don't take another step.

Shelke's eyes glowed a bright orange.

Shalua: Shelke…

Shelke: It doesn't matter who I am, or who you are. My current mission as a Deepground soldier is all that is relevant.

Shalua: You're wrong! It does matter! Even though ten years have passed, you're still Shelke, my only sister!

Ten years…has it been that long? The day they came to take me away, I was told I had potential. But those words were nothing but a precursor to a decade of suffering. They manipulated my mind until I became a shadow of my former self. The pain…the fear…for ten year I lived in a hell far deeper than any you could imagine. But, look at me. I should be nineteen this year. If I don't receive my daily dose of mako, this body wouldn't last a day. But I don't consider myself the least bit unfortunate. Except that for so long, I held on to a foolish thread of hope that someday, SOMEONE would come to save me.

Shelke glared at Shalua, causing her to break down.

Shalua: I…I'm sorry, Shelke…I'm so sorry…

Shelke: It's time to put the past behind us.

Shelke prepared to attack…

Reeve: Stop! So, you're Shalua's younger sister.

Shelke: Reeve Tuesti. Excellent. Now I can terminate both of you at once.

Reeve: Look at her! That's the price Shalua has paid fighting Shin-Ra these past years. She has given more than her arm, more than her eye. She has put her life on the line, time and time again. All to find her lost sister. More than half her organs have been reconstructed. Not a day goes by when Shalua doesn't suffer the pain of a hundred souls. But, still she…

Shelke: Enough!

Reeve: Hm?

Shelke: I…I've heard enough!

Shelke swung her EMP saber at Shalua, but Reeve shot his gun upward…at the sprinkler, causing Shelke's EMP saber to short out.

Vincent dragged Shalua away, leaving Shelke alone.

Reeve: Vincent, use these.

He handed Vincent tranquilizers.

Vincent loaded his gun with them, and went to meet Shelke.

Shalua: Shelke? Shelke!

Reeve: Don't worry, the bullet will only sedate her. Let Vincent handle this.

Vincent began firing at Shelke, but the sedated bullets didn't seem to slow her down much. She slashed at him, sending him flying across the room, and in an instant, she had him pinned under one foot, ready to deliver the final blow. Quickly, Vincent shot her wrist, numbing it, and causing her to drop her saber. He did this with the other, and then with her leg, sending her stumbling to ground, and trying to get up, but with only one good leg. Vincent shot her other leg, and she finally fell unconscious.

Shalua: Shelke!

Shalua embraced her sister, holding her close, hoping they could save her.

Vincent headed back the way he came, thorugh the corridor. Suddenly, Azul fell through the ceiling behind him.

Azul: We meet again. Answer me this: Do you know why you even exist?

Vincent: …..

Azul: Just as I thought. Ignorant to your own destiny. Very well. I'll show you what you really are.

Vincent fired at a mine on the floor, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Azul had his barrier in front of his.

Azul: You think that toy can penetrate my armor? Enough of the games, Vincent! Give me the Protomateria!

Reeve: Vincent!

Vincent followed Reeve away from Azul.

Azul: You can't run!!!

Azul began chasing them down the corridor, and into a weapons storage room.

Vincent picked up a bazooka and fired at Azul, causing a massive explosion, throwing the two back.

Vincent: You shouldn't leave those things lying around.

Azul began the smoke cleared, Azul's shield had been broken. He laughed.

Azul: Well done. You have broken through my barrier.

Vincent: This ends here. Leave him to me.

Reeve nodded and left.

Azul: Long has it been since I faced…A WORTHY OPPONENT!!!!

Vincent quickly looked around the room for anything that could help him. He spotted a shelf behind him, carrying oil drums. He lured Azul back, dodging Azul's gatling gun, but was thrown back by his shockwave. When Azul approached him, ready to kill, Vincent fired at the shelf's support, knocking it, and the oil drums down on Azul's head. Vincent fired at the oil drums as they were in midair, and they exploded on and all around Azul, engulfing him in a fireball. When the fireball dissipated, Azul stood there.

Azul: you may think this is the end, but…

Azul fell backward, unconscious.

Vincent walked toward the entrance of the WRO HQ.

Reeve: where are you…?

Vincent: Nibelheim.

Reeve: wait. Shin-Ra Manor? But, that is where…understood. However, be on your guard. We have reports of Deepground units deployed in that area. If you wish to enter the manor in one piece, I suggest you use the sewer system extending from the old Mako Reactor.

Vincent: Sewer? How appropriate is that?

With that, Vincent set off.

Reeve: Now, as for me and my feline companion…it's time we found out what Deepground is truly up to.


	6. Manor of Despair

Chapter 5: Manor of Despair

Vincent landed in the sewers after jumping down a manhole in the Mt. Nibel Reactor. He soon found he wasn't alone…

The sewers were occupied by Sahagins!

Vincent: Looks like I'm not the only one here.

Vincent traveled through the sewers, gunning down Sahagins in his way. Eventually, he came to a ladder, which led up to what seemed to be a warehouse of sorts. Here, Vincent found Deepground soldiers. After disposing of the soldiers, Vincent rode the elevator to the top level, where he came upon a bridge in a big, round room. Suddenly, the door in front of him closed, and so did the door behind him.

Vincent: (That can't be good…)

Shutters on the walls opened, revealing soldiers. An ambush! Vincent fired at them, knocking them off their platform and down…

Vincent: Let me know what's down there, should you ever reach the bottom.

The doors opened, and Vincent continued on to an elevator, which he rode down. As he leaned against the wall, he remembered the first time he met Lucrecia…

_Flashback_

_Vincent Valentine as a Turks is in Shin-Ra Manor, with Lucrecia Crescent._

_Vincent: Vincent Valentine reporting for duty, ma'am. I've been assigned your protection._

_Lucrecia gasped._

_Lucrecia: No…_

_Vincent: Huh?_

_Lucrecia: Why would they…send his…_

_Vincent: Excuse me?_

_Lucrecia: Oh, I'm sorry! This is the first time I have ever met someone from the Turks! Lucrecia Crescent. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Valentine._

_End Flashback_

Meanwhile, a certain feline spy fell down the side of the underground Mako Reactor 0, landed on an outside platform, and entered through a window.

Cait Sith: This has got to be the place!

Cait Sith snuck through the reactor, making sure to slip by the soldiers, and not be seen. Soon, he came to a large room, and spied a ventilation shaft in the wall.

Cait Sith: I could probably make it in there.

When the soldier had his back turned, Cait Sith slipped behind some crates, and saw an explosive barrel.

Cait Sith: Hmmm, maybe I can…

When the next soldier wasn't looking, Cait Sith pushed the barrel into him, knocking him over. Cait did this with the next one, and slipped inside the shaft when the coast was clear. After climbing out of the shaft, Cait saw one of the carriers from Kalm hanging from suspended horizontal tracks, and traveling along it.

Cait Sith: That's the same container I saw in Kalm!

Cait Sith heard civilians inside. He slipped past the guards, and through another shaft. He emerged in a room overlooking a giant pool of mako. The carrier dropped from the tracks.

Cait Sith: Good gracious me!

Suddenly, a giant fist of mako rose from the pool, and grabbed the carrier, dragging it in.

Cait Sith: What…what in blazes is growing down there?

????: Usher of souls.

Cait Sith turned to see a man shrouded in darkness approach. He seemed to have wings, but they were metal appendages sprouting from his back. He wore a muzzle, obscuring his mouth, and had cat-like eyes, and long black hair.

????: My brother. Omega.

Cait Sith: It's Nero the Sable! Oh dear….

Cait Sith was dragged into the darkness.

At the mansion…

The elevator stopped, and Vincent exited. He entered into the basement library…

A sphere rolled toward him. Vincent picked it up, and a flash of light emerged. He turned around to see…

Vincent: Lucrecia?

Lucrecia: Vincent, right? Have you come to check up on me?

Lucrecia walked toward him…and right through him.

Lucrecia: Omega. His awakening is upon us.

In a flash of light, Vincent was shown a vision…

_Lucrecia stood in the Crystal Cave, before the crystal mass._

_Lucrecia: Soul wrought of terra corrupt. Quelling impurity, purging the stream, to beckon forth an ultimate fate. Behold mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens. I came across this passage while studying the scriptures of the Ancients. The Chronicles of Yore. Omega. The end. Just as all other sentient beings, he too, is born of the Lifestream. However, his only purpose is to cleanse the Planet of all things living, and lead their immortal souls through the abyssal aether to a new beginning far, far beyond the neverending sea of stars. Just as life circulates through our planets, so too, does our planet, through the universe. However, what I can be certain of is, if Omega awakens, then all life as we know it will end. And when Omega has embarked on his journey to the cosmos, our planet will wither and die._

Back at the mansion…

Lucrecia: I will leave a copy of my records here for you, Vincent. Although, I cannot imagine what help they might be, if any at all. Just remember: I am so sorry.

Lucrecia vanished, and the sphere in Vincent's hand shattered.

Vincent went around the mansion, exploring and collecting disks which held records of the team that had been studying Omega and Chaos. Vincent eventually reached a lab room on the east side of the mansion.

_Flashback_

_Vincent was in a tube in Shinra Mansion. Lucrecia gazed up at him from outside._

_End Flashback_

Vincent: This pain…

Rosso: Well, well. We meet again. This is perfect. I so wanted to see you, my love.

Vincent: Deepground. What are they planning to do with Omega.

Rosso: I don't know. And to be honest, I don't care.

Vincent: What?

Rosso: But, this is what Weiss desires. Hail Weiss. And what Weiss orders, we do. It is very simple. If he desires the awakening of Omega, then that is what all of Deepground desires. We could care less about what happens to the Planet!

Vincent: (This organization is more screwed up than I thought!)

Rosso: But all this matters little to me. It's not every day you are granted the chance to cleanse the world of all life. Just thinking about it sends a chill of excitement through my body. The Deepground soldiers were born and bred to kill. We were chained to a destiny of servitude. But then three years ago, we were freed from our chains--though waiting for us was darkness lit only by the faint glow of mako. And what do you think we did when we gained our freedom? We killed. That is how we were raised. That is all we knew. And so I bathed in the blood of a thousand soldiers. And I enjoyed it. I reveled in it. And when I finally stepped out of the abyss, I craved for more. You understand, right?

Vincent: I don't think so.

Vincent drew his gun, pointing it at Rosso.

Rosso: How can you say that, darling? We are one and the same!

Rosso dashed out of the room, through the corridor, and out of sight. Vincent followed her, but was met by a mechanical spider robot, which shot out mines, blowing Vincent back.

Vincent followed the corridor, back to the manor lobby, where the robot hung from the ceiling. It released its hold, falling down to the floor, and landing in front of Vincent. The cannon on its side opened, and it charged up energy, about to fire a beam. Quickly, Vincent dashed behind it, and held the cannon doors closed. The robot's "eye", normally electric blue, began to blink red rapidly, signaling an anomaly. The robot began to spark, and at the last second, Vincent let go and ran for cover. The robot opened its cannon doors, but it was too late. Before it could fire, the energy inside caused an explosion, blowing off the robot's cannon. The robot's other cannon, the mine launcher, shot out mines, only to have them explode shortly after leaving the launcher, due to Vincent's sharpshooting skills. The mine launcher was blown off. The robot tried to ram Vincent, but missed as Vincent jumped onto it, and punched out its "eye", causing it to ram into a damaged column, the column falling on top of the robot, crushing it.

Rosso snuck up behind Vincent. He sensed her, but she was too quick. She thrust her hand into his chest, impaling him, and then out again. In her hand was a beautiful orb containing energy.

Rosso: I'm sorry. Were you not expecting that?

Vincent changed into Chaos, and then back again.

Rosso: Ah, I see. You cannot tame the beast without this. Well, you won't have long to worry about that…

However, out of nowhere, a shuriken flew towards Rosso. She dodged it, jumping back, and the shuriken stuck in the ground, emitting a flash. When the light cleared, Vincent was gone.

Rosso: Wutai flea!

She ran out of the mansion, and looked around, but could not find her prey. In fury, she pounded the ground, her strength forming a crater.

Rosso: If you survive that wound, I'll make sure you don't survive the next one. But no matter. The end is upon us.


	7. Deepground Strikes Back

Chapter 6: Deepground Strikes Back

_Flashback_

_Vincent the Turk is in Shinra Mansion. Hojo sits at a table, and Lucrecia stands at the table._

_Vincent: Is it true?_

_Hojo: Is what true?_

_Vincent: That Lucrecia--that Dr. Crescent is to take part in this project?_

_Lucrecia: It's true._

_Vincent: ……._

_Lucrecia: Why are you so surprised?_

_Vincent: But using your own child for an experiment?_

_Hojo: Ha! I don't know what you're implying, but both of us are scientists. We know what we are doing. You are the last person to have any say in this. Now, leave us at once, boy!_

_Vincent: But…_

_Lucrecia: If you have something to say, say it._

_Vincent: Are you sure…this is what you really want?_

_Lucrecia: Am I sure!? Am I sure!? If this only concerns me, then yes, I am sure!_

_Vincent: I…I just…._

Vincent: All I did was watch…I didn't even try to stop her….and then….

_Lucrecia is walking in the manor, and suddenly, she kneels down, clutching her side in pain._

Vincent: That was my sin. And this…this….is my punishment.

_Vincent wakes up on a table, gets off, and looks down, to see clwas instead of hands……_

_An inhuman scream…._

_In the Crystal Cave…_

_Vincent: I…I saw you again. It was the place…the place we first met. But, you were…No, I'm the one to blame. I couldn't stop you that day._

_Lucrecia: I…found…I gave….you…._

_Vincent: Lucrecia?_

_Lucrecia: I'm so sorry._

Vincent woke up, to find himself in what he recognized as the back of a WRO Shadowfox. Sitting on one of the seats was a strange…"person" wearing a hooded cloak of sorts.

??????: Morning!

Vincent: Who are you?

??????: Well, I'm glad you asked!

The stranger stood up.

??????: I am the champion of the Earth and Sky! I am the Conqueror of Evil! The Single White Rose of Wutai!

The stranger flung off the cloak to reveal……

Yuffie: Yuffie Kisaragi! Feast your eyes on….whoa, whoa, whoa!

Yuffie lost her balance and fell backward, hitting her head on the monitor.

Yuffie: Ow, ow, ow, ow….

Vincent: So, where are we?

Yuffie: C'mon, aren't you at least a little concerned?

Vincent: Yuffie, it's been a while. How's your head?

Yuffie: You…could you at least pretend to be sympathetic!?

Vincent tried to get up, but felt a pain in his chest and groaned.

Yuffie: Hey, take it easy! That was a big hole you had in your chest!

Vincent: A hole in my chest?

Yuffie: I seriously thought you were a goner, but then the hole healed itself right up! You were always different, but I guess that's why you're still breathing!

Vincent: Yuffie, what are you doing here?

Yuffie: Me? I'm just helping out Reeve and his gang. I was poking around Nibelheim, and I found you looking all corpselike in Shinra Manor. So, I saved you! Imagine that, me, saving the great Vincent Valentine! Do I get any thanks?

Vincent: Heh. Right. Thanks, Yuffie.

Yuffie: Uh….no, no, no, I didn't mean for you to take me so seriously….anyway, Reeve wanted us to contact him as soon as you woke up.

Reeve appeared on the monitor after they contacted him.

Reeve: Vincent has come to? Excellent. Using "You-Know-Who", I was able to infiltrate Midgar. However, what I saw wasn't the prettiest of pictures….

_Reeve: Omega…I should have known._

After explaining the situation…

Reeve: We must stop them from sacrificing any more people. Once we gather our forces, we're launching a full offensive. Of course, we'll require the help of you two, as well. Please hurry back to headquarters. Oh, I'm analyzing the data files you sent earlier. I should have results soon. Tuesti out.

Yuffie: There ya have it! I don't know what's going down, but it sounds big! I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on those Deepground punks! They've had their way long enough! Now it's time to give them a taste of pain a la Yuffie! Just gimme three minutes with those guys…no, make it two…well, maybe three, or four…well, it really depends on how many there are, but I think if there was five, I could probably take 'em in two, or two in five, or three in two, or….

Back at WRO HQ, Shelke awoke in a mako tube.

Shelke: Where am I?

Shelke stepped out, and saw Shalua asleep in a chair, leaning on a table.

Elsewhere…

Azul slept in a medical room. WRO troops patrolled the corridor outside. Just then, Azul woke up, and the chaos began….

Shelke went over to the table, and took her EMP sabers. Just then, Shalua woke up.

Shalua: Shelke, how are you feeling?

Shelke: You were a fool to let your enemy live. Now, I'm going to kill you and return to Deepground.

Shalua: I don't think so. I have to admit, I wasn't myself back there. Seeing you for the first time in ten years really took a toll on me. But I've had time to recover, and I'm not letting you get away. Not this time. There's no way I'm letting you kill me or go back to Deepground.

Shelke: I don't recall needing your permission to do anything.

Shalua: And I don't recall you ever being able to win any of our fights. Do you? How about it? You wanna try your luck?

Suddeny, the door to Azul's room exploded, and out stepped a monstrous creature…

In the main area, snipers took out two WRO officers, and soldiers moved in. Snipers hit more officers, and soldiers dropped down from the skylights. The headquarters had been invaded again, but this time, it was worse. WRO officers attempted to hold them off, but were shot down.

In the command center…

Reeve: Understood. You may begin mobilization…

WRO Member: Commissioner! He's here….AAAAAGHHHH……

Reeve: Officer!?

WRO Member: Security Unit Beta! Sir, soldiers have…Holy….

WRO Member: Oh, my God, Oh, my God!

WRO Member: AAAAAGGGHHH!

Reeve: Deepground!?

Shalua: They're back!? Why?

Shelke: They were waiting for azul.

Shalua: Azul?

Shelke: His death was merely a prologue to the true terror.

Back with the Shadowfox…

WRO Driver: We'll be arriving shortly…What the hell!? GAAAAHHHH!

The truck crashed, sending Yuffie tumbling towards the doors, hitting her hear….again, and knocking her out cold this time.

Vincent exited the truck, to find it was surrounded by gunner robots. They had stopped in a mountain pass. Vincent defeated the gunners, and headed through the mountain pass. When he finally reached WRO HQ, he took out the Deepground soldiers, and sat down at one of the gaatling guns stationed there to take out the choppers that had moved in to bomb headquarters. One by one they fell thanks to Vincent's shooting (and the fact that the gatling gun had a rapid-fire capability probably didn't hurt). Vincent then fought his way through the rest of the exterior, and entered the main gate. He was now in front of the headquarters. As he approached, he heard on the speakers…

WRO Member: This is Headquarters! We need backup! AAGGGGHHH!

WRO Member: What is that thing!?

WRO Member: Get away from me!

WRO Member: GAAAAHHHH!

Vincent hurried up the stairs as the front doors opened….

And an upgraded version of the spider robot Vincent fought at the Shin-Ra Manor emerged.

Vincent shot out its "eye", and took cover as it fired everywhere, killing the Deepground soldiers around it. After that, Vincent put it out of its misery with one of the gatling guns stationed on the overpass. Once the robot was destroyed, he entered the building.

The main area had been completely destroyed. The stairs had collapsed, the hologram pictures depicting the WRO logo had been shot down, and the elevator had collapsed. There were small craters everywhere, smoke rising from them. Vincent hurried to the lower levels. WRO members were shooting at a giant, gargantuan, MONSTER, but were killed easily. The beast resembled a behemoth, only ten times larger, and was colored blue in different places.

Vincent: What the hell?

Shelke: Azul.

Vincent turned around to see Shelke and Shalua. Azul roared, charging at them. Vincent shot at him, but it did no good. Azul swung at Shalua knocking her away. She lay on the floor, gasping, and clutching her artificial heart.

Vincent: Shalua!

Vincent was knocked away too. Now only Shelke stood in front of Azul. She, too, was knocked to the ground. She got up, and trapped Azul in a barrier.

Shelke: The extreme potency of this shield materia is comparable to that of your barrier field, Azul.

Azul reverted back to human form.

Azul: Shelke, why do you stand in my way?

Shelke sighed.

Shelke: I had to protect myself. You were trying to kill me.

Azul: Then now is the time.

He swung his fist at Shelke, who dodged it, but was shocked. Why was Azul attacking her?

Azul: You are no longer required.

Shelke: No longer…?

Azul: You're no different than the others. Your weak body is nothing without mako. Your only skill is collecting data from inside a virtual reality. It makes me sick to even think of you as a member of the Tsviets. Weiss has ordered your termination.

Shelke: Weiss!?

Azul: Your mission was to identify and locate the keeper of the Protomateria. That is why we uploaded the doctor's data into your neural network. But now, we no longer need it. And we cannot allow it to fall into the hands of the WRO. Your fate has been decided, Shelke. It's time for you to return to the Planet.

Shelke once again trapped him in a barrier. Shalua grabbed Shelke and ran.

Shalua: Let's get out of here!

They reached the exit, and Shalua hit the switch. The doors opened.

Shalua: Come on!

Shelke: Let go of me!

Shalua: I don't think so. We have ten years to catch up on. I'm not gonna let this end here…

Suddenly, the doors began to close, and Vincent was on the other side.

Vincent: Shalua!

Shalua stuck her left arm between the doors, her artificial arm! It wouldn't last forever…

Shelke: Why are you doing this?

Shalua: You can still get through!

Shelke gasped as she realized what Shalua was doing.

Shalua through Shelke through the doors as her arm continued to collapse, little by little. Azul marched up behind her.

Shalua: Shelke! I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister. I'm sorry I let you suffer for so long.

Vincent tried to pry the doors open, but it was no use.

Shalua: Vincent, take care of her, will you?

Vincent: Wait!

Shalua: I'm glad I was able to find you. And remember, I will always love you.

Shalua's arm was crushed, and the doors closed.

Shelke: Why?

Azul swung his fist….

SLAM

A thick, pale yellow liquid seeped out from under the doors.

Shelke: Why did she…? Why? Shalua…

SLAM

Vincent took Shelke's hand and ran.


	8. The Shera

_I can't tell you how much I love Cid's last line before they take off for battle. You'll see, XD_

Chapter 7: The Shera

Vincent approached Reeve, who was sitting amongst the ruins of his fallen organization.

Reeve: I am so ashamed. I'm supposed to be a hero of the Jenova War. But look at me.

Vincent: Don't take all the blame.

Reeve: ……

Vincent: Reeve.

Reeve: Huh?

Vincent: You're not thinking of giving up, are you?

Reeve hung his head.

Vincent: I used to be nothing but a stone in the river of time. But, three years ago, it was you and the others that taught me I had to move on.

Reeve: Vincent…

Vincent entered the command center, where Shalua's comatose body rested in a tube. Yuffie and Shelke were there, as well.

Yuffie: They say she won't wake up. She suffered too much trauma to her head. Unless there's some kind of miracle, she's….she's not….Vincent! You were there! Why couldn't you save her!?

Vincent: I'm sorry…

Yuffie: No….I'm sorry….I didn't mean to….

Shelke: She was a fool.

Yuffie slapped Shelke across the face.

Yuffie: You have no right to call her that! You don't know…you don't know what….!

Shelke: Why…why would she do something so….

Vincent restrained Yuffie, and she angrily marched out.

Vincent: Before….when I asked Shalua what she was searching for, she answered, "Her reason to live." It was you, Shelke. You….were her reason to live.

Shelke: So? I don't understand how someone could give her own life for that of another. Do you understand, Vincent Valentine?

Vincent: I can't answer for your sister. But…

Shelke: But?

Vincent: When a person has someone they care about that much, giving their life is sometimes the least they can do. And maybe, that's what makes us human.

Shelke: Someone they care about…

She walked slowly towards him.

Vincent: Although…it seems like there are a lot of people around me who don't need a reason to risk their lives for that of another.

Shelke: And are you…

She stumbled, and Vincent caught her…..

_Flashback_

…_.ent…._

_Vincent…._

_Vincent…_

_Vincent the Turk woke up to find Lucrecia looking down at him. He was on a hill overlooking the town of Nibelheim._

_Lucrecia: Fall asleep here, and you might catch a cold._

_Vincent got up, startled._

_Lucrecia: Why are you surprised? Is my face that hideous?_

_Vincent: No, I didn't…I'm sorry._

_Lucrecia: And how are you supposed to be my bodyguard, if you're up here, sleeping?_

_Vincent: The warm breeze…I was only going to rest my eyes for a minute._

_Lucrecia: Well, I have to admit…the breeze is quite comfortable. However…I think you're in my seat._

_Vincent: Huh?_

_Lucrecia pulled a picnic basket out from behind her back._

_Lucrecia: Care to join me?_

_End Flashback_

Shelke turned away.

Shelke: I'm sorry…why are her data fragments responding?

Reeve entered.

Reeve: Vincent. I agree with you. This is not the time for us to give up. But I need to know something. Those data files you recovered from Shinra Manor--are you sure there were not any more?

Vincent: I'm sure.

Reeve: I see.

Vincent: What's wrong?

Reeve: The Omega Report…the file was incomplete. To make any sense out of it, we are going to require the other half. If possible, I wanted to know more about our foe before we launched the attack on Midgar.

Shelke: Are you speaking of Dr. Lucrecia Crescent's findings?

Reeve: Yes. But, how did you…?

Shelke: A large quantity of her mnemonic data fragment has been uploaded into my neural network. It was my prime directive to use this data to locate and retrieve the Protomateria. However, not only was the data incomplete, but part of her consciousness began interfering with my own though processes. It was believed that the missing fragments may have been the reason for this. I can attempt to upload the WRO's files on the Omega Report. By combining them with the data I possess, you may gain a clearer picture of what you are up against. And, perhaps I can regain control of my mind.

Reeve and Vincent shared a look, before…

Yuffie: Vincent! Reeve! You'd better get out here!

At the entrance….

Yuffie waved her arms in the air.

Yuffie: Cid!!! Hey!!! Over here!!!

Approaching from the sky, was the WRO Air Fleet, led by its flagship, the one and only Shera, captained by none other than Cid Highwind.

Yuffie: Wow!

Cid: What the hell we waitin' for!? It's time to get up and go!! C'mon, get on board!

WRO officers operated everywhere: the bridge, the engine room, patrolling the corridors….

Vincent was in the bridge area, and in the back was Cid, piloting the entire ship with just an old-fashioned ship wheel.

Cid: Hey, Vincent! Long time!

Cid accidentally let go of the wheel…

And the ship lurched.

Cid: Whoops! Sorry about that! As much as I'd like to sit down and reminisce 'bout old times, you'll have to take a rain check. Why don't you have a look around my bird until the meeting?

A familiar figure dropped from the ceiling, descending slowly with his one black wing, an auburn haired girl in his arms.

Genesis: Nice to see you again, Vincent.

Cissnei: Hi, Vincent!

Vincent: Genesis. Cissnei.

Vincent spoke with some of the WRO members, obtaining info on Deepground and the Tsviets. Genesis listened in, knowing the truth would be revealed shortly.

WRO Member: Deepground soldiers…A ruthless band of killing machines determined to revive Omega and bring this world to her end. And at the top stand the Tsviets--a small group of elite warriors more powerful than the rest combined. Rosso the Crimson, Azul the Cerulean, Nero the Sable, and their mysterious and enigmatic leader, Weiss the Immaculate. It is believed that confrontation with these four will be unavoidable. But their defeat is necessary for our mission's success. However, I'm not worried. I know that you and the others will not let us or the planet down.

WRO Member: Sir, Colonel Luxiere reporting, sir!

Vincent: What do you have to report?

Luxiere: Sir, I've been spending time analyzing the data retrieved from the files of former weapons development administrator Scarlet. Deepground. It used to be a medical facility for injured SOLDIER troops. Military personnel would be sent there for care and rehabilitation. However, over time, it evolved into a laboratory for madmen content on ignoring all laws of man and nature.

Vincent (Hojo….)

Genesis: (Hollander….)

Luxiere: And supposedly this evolution took place because of the existence of one rogue soldier--a man known only as "G".

Vincent glared at Genesis, who suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Cissnei put her hand on his arm.

Genesis: I'm sure you, of all people, know the importance of correcting mistakes of the past.

Vincent nodded.

Vincent: I'll give you that.

Vincent entered a corridor, where he found Yuffie, looking as queasy as she usualy does when flying.

Yuffie: Man, I hate airships. I knew I shouldn't have had eggs for breakfast. Sorry, Vince, I don't feel like talking much.

Vincent found Reeve in the lounge area.

Reeve: Thanks to Shelke's half of the data, I was able to make more sense of the report. But I still require more time to piece together the fragments. I will give you all a detailed briefing at the meeting.

Finally, in the sick bay…

Shelke sat at a computer with various monitors. Shalua lay in a horizontal tube.

Shelke: After the assault begins, the headquarters' facilities will no longer be available.

She looked at Shalua.

Shelke: And to think, just a few days ago, I was the one who was in there. …No, forget I said anything.

Vincent: What are you working on?

Shelke: I'm in the process of modifying this equipment so I can perform an SND--a synaptic net dive.

Vincent: Synaptic net dive.

Shelke: My specialty within the Tsviets. While retaining consciousness, I project an image of myself into a virtual reality called a network. I can also use this ability to negotiate with data on the subconscious planes of sentient life forms. However, this often involves a great risk to my own sanity. For Shinra, the success of the SND project was crucial for their next step in…I'm sorry. I seem to have gotten off track. Simply put, I'm creating personal network terminal within the airship's main control console.

Vincent: Heh.

Shelke: What?

Vincent: Nothing. You just remind me of your sister.

Later….

Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, Reeve, Genesis, Cissnei, and WRO operatives gathered in the bridge. Luxiere had taken over piloting for the time being while the meeting took place.

Cid: Alright. Our old buddies and the remaining WRO squads will lead the ground assault…

On the ground, cruising through the wasteland, was a WRO Shadowfox. Inside…

Tifa: I see it!

Barret: Alright, let's set them boys loose!

Aerith: Good luck, guys!

The back doors of the truck opened…

Zack: You up for this?

Cloud: all in a day's work.

Cloud/Zack: Time to go, Fenrir/Lupus.

With that, Cloud and Zack zoomed out of the back on their respective bikes, riding across the wasteland alongside the truck.

Barret: Alright!

Tifa/Aerith: Yeah!

Together, the three vehicles, joined by other Shadowfox trucks, headed for Midgar…

Back on the Shera…

Yuffie: …while we launch our attack from the air.

Cid: Right. So, Reeve, you ready?

Reeve: Yes.

In the sick bay…

Cait Sith: Alright. Take it away, Shelke!

Shelke put on her helmet.

Shelke: Very well. Data fragment accepted. Commencing Synaptic Net Dive in 3, 2, 1...

On the bridge…

The lights dimmed, and the model of the Planet in the center of the bridge lit up. They were shown the universe, which they now stood in.

Cid: What's this? Are we in…?

Yuffie: What? What?

_Just as we return to the Planet when our lifeline is fading, the Planet returns to the cosmos when her time has come. Anything that has definite shape will one day cease to exist. The same is true for this world. Before she takes her final breath, the pure Lifestreams that flow freely beneath her crust will be brought together into one by Omega--the ultimate life form. His purpose: to bring together all life, sentient and non, and lead it into the sea of stars, where it will embark on a fabulous journey, where it will travel along a road unraveled. However, when Omega has lifted the life from this Planet, all that will remain will be an empty shell destined to die silently in the limitless void of space._

They were back on the bridge.

Shelke: Omega is the same type of life form as the Weapons you encountered three years ago. The Planet created these Weapons to protect itself, just as the Planet will ultimately give birth to the final Weapon, Omega, when the end of the world is imminent. In essence, Omega is an elaborate safety mechanism designed solely to maintain and protect the flow of life. Normally, Omega poses no threat to us. It only manifests when the Plnet has detected something that may cause her danger.

Reeve: However, Deepground is attempting to awaken the beast early. Thus, the kidnappings. By slaughtering thousands of innocent souls, they are creating a pure Lifestream in order to trick the Planet into thinking the "end" is near.

Cid: Why, those conniving…! I don't know what this Weiss character is tryin', but he's crazy if he thinks we're gonna let him get away with it.

Reeve: Right. Omega is being revived deep beneath Midgar, in Mako Reactor 0. To increase the output of Reactor 0, all the other reactors have been tied into its mainframe. Our objective is to destroy Reactors 1 through 8 to slow the reanimation process. Mission details for each squad will be relayed separately.

Cid: Alright. We've still got some time before the big show. You got anything that needs tending to, do it.

Cid went back to piloting.

Cid: Vince, don't worry about the Reactors; we'll take care of them. You take care of those four wackos. I don't like letting you have all the fun, but you know I can't leave my baby here alone. Cloud, Genesis, Zack, and the others will be shutting down the power, and there's no way we're letting' Yuffie go down there by herself. Sorry buddy. It looks like from here on out, it's Vince versus the Tsviets. We're countin' on you, old pal.

Vincent nodded.

Genesis: Sorry to contradict, but I'm not going to be stuck with maintenance while Vincent corrects MY sins.

Cid: What the fuck you sayin', Angel?

Genesis: I'm saying that I'll be going with Vincent to take on the Tsviets.

Cissnei: Then, I'm going with you!

Genesis: Absolutely not. This concerns both Vincent and myself. The less people, the better.

Cissnei: But…

Genesis placed a Banora White into Cissnei's hands.

Genesis: I promise…I will return.

Cid: Just look at Cait…er, Reeve. When the hell did he become so important? All this you see around here--everything here--he put up the gil for it. 'Course, that's on the condition that I help him save the world. What I want to know is where he got that kind of cash.

Vincent went to see Reeve. Along the way, he spoke with Yuffie again…

Yuffie: Did you hear? They attacked Wutai as well! Thanks to my dad and Wusheng, things didn't turn out as bad as they could have, but…but I'm worried about my old man. He's not as young as he used to be! He's gonna have a heart attack one of these day, if not give me one! Now, if I was there, dad wouldn't have to even put down his maitai!

Vincent smirked.

Yuffie: What? What!? I could take out Deepground with one hand tied behind my back!

She started punching the air, before doubling over, grabbing her stomach. Vincent rolled his eyes, and walked on. When he entered the lounge…

Vincent: So, no costume today?

Reeve: Headquarters was pretty much destroyed by the Deepground forces, but I managed to salvage a few things.

Cait Sith walked up and sat next to Reeve.

Cait Sith: Number 5 is alive!

Vincent: Tell me, Reeve…

Reeve: Hm?

Vincent: Who's backing your operation?

Cait Sith 5: Oh, that…

Reeve laughed.

Reeve: Actually, I'm not sure. I've only met with a representative. However, the WRO is crucial for this Planet's survival. I'm not concerned with the reasons this person has for helping us, as long as he continues writing the checks. Though I have a feeling it is probably someone who feels he is in debt to the Planet.

Cait Sith 5: Vincent, you should probably think about getting some rest. Things are going to get really nutty, really soon.

Vincent went to check up on Shelke…

Shelke sat in a chair, leaning back.

Shelke: So tired…Vincent Valentine.

Vincent: What?

Shelke: This feeling. Is this what you meant by doing something for someone you care about?

Vincent: Hm. It seems so.

Shelke: Dr. Crescent's data has begun decrementing within my mind. I can see many different images. Images she experienced with you. Interference…recovery…so tired…

Shelke fell asleep, and Vincent decided to let her rest.

Vincent went to the engine room to check up on things, but when he got there…

Vincent felt a pain in his chest, and he began seeing red…

Chaos emerged, and slashed the wall. He turned around, and saw Lucrecia. He changed back into Vincent.

Vincent: What's happening? A dream?

He looked at the wall and saw the claw marks, and felt another pain in his chest, and knelt down, grabbing his chest.

Vincent: Am I losing…control?

He didn't notice Shelke watching him, and he turned and walked away.

Later…

Cid: Okay, dogs, its time! All hands to battle stations!

On the ground…

Three of the Tsviets stood in front of Shin-Ra Headquarters. They had assembled the Deepground soldiers, and were ready for battle. The giant Azul, the feminine Rosso, and the dark and mysterious Nero.

Azul: A simultaneous attack from land and air. I think they're serious this time.

Rosso: They had better be. I've been getting so bored lately.

Nero: His awakening is near. Let tonight be the final chapter.

On the Shera…

Vincent, Genesis, Yuffie, and WRO troops stood ready in the deployment room. One of the walls was a hatch that opened, and they checked their gear and made other preparations. Cids voice came on over the speaker.

Cid: Listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once! If any more of you are killed by those punks, I'll drag you back from hell and kill you again! You really want to piss off those SOB's, then why not try to stay alive!? That's what this war's all about! If you live, everybody behind you lives! If you die, they die! You got that? Now go kick some Deepground ass!!!

All: YEAH!!!!

Cid: This is it! GO!!!

The hatch opened, and Vincent, Yuffie, and the WRO troops poured out on skyboards, flying high above, while Genesis unfurled his wing and dove out. The Deepground soldiers and robots marched onto the battlefield, as the trucks, Zack, and Cloud drove up.

Zack: YEEEHAW!!!!!!!!

The Air Fleet launched air strikes upon the Deepground army. Shelke prepared for a SND, communicating with Cid and reporting the events of battle.

Shelke: Advance squad, away. Secondary squad, prepare for drop.

On the ground, Tifa signaled to Barret, and Zack and Cloud prepped their swords.

The top of the truck opened, and missiles poured out in numbers at the Deepground army. Out of nowhere flew Rosso, who landed in between Cloud and Zack, knocking them off their bikes and beginning a duel.

Azul fired his cannon, destroying two airships and hitting the Shera.

Cid: What the hell!?

Shelke: Transmission with Bay 9 lost. Damage to the Shera: Minimal.

Cid: Damn! They're gonna pay for that!

As Vincent flew on his board, a chopper approached. Vincent fired at the propellers, jamming them, and Genesis landed on it, and with a single slash, separated the chopper from its propellers.

Vincent and Genesis flew away from where they were being shot at, and landed farther away from the war, near the slums…


	9. Assault on Midgar

Chapter 8: Assault on Midgar

After landing in the slums, Vincent's phone rang.

Shelke: What do you think you're doing? You have landed several klicks off your target destination. However, considering the location of the enemy, this could work to your advantage. Head for the central complex and locate a means of reaching the top level. You will only be able to enter Deepground from the upper platform, in Shin-Ra HQ. Shelke out.

Genesis: What's our status?

Vincent: We need to head for the Central Complex.

Genesis: And so it begins.

They moved through the slums, and almost immediately, they encounted Deepground forces. They quickly took cover behind some crates.

Vincent: Automatic rifles…

Genesis: If I can distract them, do you think you can hit that barrel?

He motioned to an explosive barrel by a train.

Vincent: It's possible.

Genesis flew up and all over, dodging the shots at him, and Vincent fired at the barrel, which exploded, wiping out the soldiers.

Genesis: That went well.

Vincent: Good teamwork.

They continued on.

Genesis: This looks like the Sector 7 Slums…the Train Graveyard.

Vincent: Guess not all of Midgar was destroyed by Meteor.

Genesis: Although, this place came close.

They eventually found a Commander.

Commander: Ah, Vincent Valentine. Genesis Rhapsodos. I must warn you sirs, beyond the Train Graveyard are some of the enemy's most powerful forces.

Genesis: Thank you for the information.

Vincent: We'll do what we can.

Commander: Good luck, sirs.

The two continued through the maze of trains. They reached an underground tunnel similar to a buway, where they met several soldiers and a commander. None survived. They proceeded to the exit of the tunnel, and could see the Shin-Ra Building in the distance. However, in flew several flying soldiers wearing jetpacks.

Vincent: How do you hit a flying enemy?

Genesis: You fly yourself?

Genesis took off and began to air duel them, while Vincent shot at them. The aerial troopers put up a fight, but stood no chance. Vincent leapt at the last one, and kicked him in midair, before shooting him down.

Genesis: Impressive.

Vincent: Now, just the Central Complex…


	10. Fight for the Central Complex

Chapter 9: Fight for the Central Complex

Genesis and Vincent entered the complex, fighting off soldiers. Vincent found a gatling gun and plowed through the squad the had come. They proceeded through a control room, up a ladder, and into a corridor. Vincent commandeered a gatling gun, and Genesis slashed through opponents with ease. They came upon an elevator, and took it up. When they exited, they encountered a spider robot. Genesis stabbed its eye, and Vincent shot it full of lead. They ascended a flight of stairs and were swarmed by small red saucer robots. Due to their size, they were hard and to hit, and also quite fast. The two were continually zapped with electricity before they were able to defeat all of the sentry robots. They rode another elevator up, and were once again swarmed by the small red robots and continually zapped. By now, their stamina was wearing thin. They eventually reached two doors.

Genesis: If I remember correctly, these doors lead to the rooftop.

Genesis cast Full Cure on both of them, and they stepped through the doors, prepared…

…And met Rosso the Crimson.

Rosso: So, still alive, I see. And you call yourself human?

Vincent: More human than you.

Rosso: More human than I? Tell me something I don't already know, darling! I'm a Tsviet! I traded my human weakness for power long ago! It is the path I've chosen, and the path I'll tread, until I've sucked all life from this pitiful world! Come, join us, brother!

Genesis: My cells may have been taken to create what you are today, but all I see is a monster hiding in flesh.

Rosso: So, you too, have fallen from power and become a pitiful human. Very well. The both of you have lived long enough, anyway. I'll make neither of you come back, by slicing the two of you into pieces!

Rosso slashed at them, but Genesis blocked it, and Vincent shot her in the back with Cerberus several times, giving Genesis the opportunity to break through her guard and slash her across the midsection.

Rosso: Do you know why they call me "The Crismon"? Let me show you!!!

Her eyes began to glow red, and a red aura surrounded her. She moved at light speed, delivering a flurry of kicks to Vincent, and slashing Genesis away. Genesis flung black feathers and energy at her, while Vincent cast Fire and Thunder at her. Rosso flung sharp energy disks at them, which were either blocked by Genesis or shot down by Vincent.

She sent a wave of energy at them, which knocked them away in opposite directions.

Vincent kept shooting as Genesis dueled with her, and Genesis then leapt away and performed Apocalypse, which sent her flying into a wall, and she slumped on the ground.

Rosso: Someone stronger….than….absurd…..absurd! Our time here together is done. But the mighty Azul awaits.

Rosso turned, and ran away to a platform on the edge of the building.

Rosso: I shall not grant you the pleasure of killing Rosso the Crimson. No one shall ever stand above me!

She formed energy in her hand and slashed, and sliced, and hacked, separating her platform from the building, making it a single block.

Rosso: No one! No one! No one!

Down she fell on her platform, laughing maniacally. Down…down…down…


	11. An Empire in Ruins

Chapter 10: An Empire in Ruins

Vincent and Genesis had reached the Shin-Ra Building. Vincent's phone rang.

Shelke: Vincent Valentine. The ground forces have been unable to penetrate Deepground. The Mako Reactors are still running. What is your location?

Genesis: Shin-Ra Building.

Vincent: Or what remains of it.

Shelke: The same as it was three years ago. Though after Meteorfall, there wasn't much left of Midgar at all. With the exception of Deepground. The passage to Deepground should be located within Shin-Ra Building. Search for the President's personal entrance.

Genesis: Not even the three SOLDIER 1sts knew about it…

Suddenly, Vincent felt a paint in his chest…

Genesis: Vincent? Are you alright?

Shelke: Is something wrong?

Vincent roared, but it sounded more like Chaos!

Genesis/Shelke: Vincent!

Vincent: Why is Chaos…why now?

Shelke: You really don't know, do you? The Protomateria helped you control Chaos. Now that you've lost it, your mental state has become extremely unstable.

Vincent: Protomateria? Control Chaos?

Shelke: Yes, if you recall, you had it extracted from your chest by Rosso. Chaos…while a part of you, the entity exists independently from the rest of your body.

Vincent: Shelke?

Lucrecia appeared behind him.

Vincent: Lucrecia?

Lucrecia: Chaos. The harbinger of anarchy. Born before the Planet died, he shall gather together all life for Omega's journey to the sea of stars. That is Chaos. And he slumbers inside you. I'm so sorry. You must fight him! I don't want you to die!

Lucrecia vanished…

Vincent: Lucrecia!

Genesis: Vincent! She's gone. It's not her.

On the Shera…

Shelke: You must fight him! I don't want you to die!

She was cut off, as the power shut down, and she was pulled from the SND. She went to the bridge…

Cid: Hey, Engine Room! What the hell's going on down there!? Engine Room! Damnit!

Shelke: What is wrong?

Cid: Don't have a damn clue! All of a sudden, engine levels began dropping like crazy. We haven't taken any direct hits, so everything should be running like clockwork!

Shelke: I will go have a look.

Cid: Thanks. Countin' on ya.

Shelke hesitated, and nodded before dashing to the engine room. When she got there…

The gears and machinery was on fire, and there were dark auras all around. On the floor lay the lifeless body of Cait Sith.

Shelke: No….

Nero appeared behind her.

Nero: Fancy meeting you here, Shelke.

Shelke: You…

Nero: Quite unexpected.

Shelke: Why did you come here, Nero?

Nero: Why? I was short a few souls and came to collect.

Shelke: What have you done with the crew?

Nero: Need you ask? Look around. My mission is complete.

Shelke: Oh….

Shelke readied her EMP sabers. This seemed to amuse Nero.

Nero: And what do we think we are doing?

Shelke: I'm not really sure. But, since coming here, I have realized one thing: I don't want to left down anyone who's counting on me.

Nero: Pure nonsense.

Shelke: Nonsense? Perhaps.

With that, she attacked. Nero was too fast, however, as he dodged every one of her slashes. His metal appendages then unfolded, and fired his handguns at her, but she activated her shield, blocking them. Nero then unfolded his real arms, which were usually folded across his chest as if he were in a straitjacket, and they were revealed to have dark markings on his wrists. He released his darkness upon Shelke…

Shin-Ra Building…

Vincent: Shelke?

Genesis: Something's wrong….

Vincent: Let's go.

They entered the building.

Genesis: All the memories…now the building is ruined, yet I still remember every event perfectly…

Vincent: Now's not the time for sightseeing.

Suddenly, two SOLDIERs appeared.

Vincent: SOLDIERs?

Genesis: Remnants. I truly have turned my back on Shin-Ra if I'm being forced to fight them. The Goddess must be testing me.

SOLDIER Remnant: Look! It's Genesis!

SOLDIER Remnant: Kill the Traitor AND the Keeper!

Vincent fought one SOLDIER with his Rifle, and Genesis used his Rapier. Once that was done, they ascended the stairs that weren't blocked by rubble, to the top floor, jumped down a broken elevator shaft, and landed in the back area of the first floor, where they saw a ladder leading down.

Genesis: I don't remember that…

They climbed down the ladder and worked their way through corridors until they came to a dead end.

Genesis: A dead end?

Vincent shot the vent beneath them and fell through, followed by Genesis.

Vincent: Apparently not.

They continued through the basement levels, fighting off soldiers, beasts, and Bizarre Bugs. They finally reached a large room…

Vincent: I've got a bad feeling about this…

A spider robot marched up, and another hung upside down from the ceiling.

Genesis: Well, at least we're evenly matched.

With that, he flew up to fight the one on the ceiling.

Vincent pumped the one on the ground full of lead, and above, Genesis slashed at the other until it fell, finishing it with a Braver. The other door in the room was a large elevator.

Genesis: This must be the President's private elevator.

Vincent: Yeah, but not his entrance into Deepground.

The elevator took them up to an office area.

Genesis: Strange, this floor seems intact after Meteorfall.

Vincent: Maybe someone rebuilt it…

They found what seemed to be a materia display room, as several display cases held differently colored orbs. They then reached an outside bridge, where Vincent's phone rang…

Tifa: Hey! I got through!

Vincent: Tifa?

Barret: What!? You got through!? Yo! Vincent! You still alive!?

Tifa: Of course he is, we're talking to him, aren't we? And do you really have to shout right next to my ear?

Barret: Sorry, Tifa!

Tifa: I apologize, Vincent, here are Cloud and Zack.

Cloud: Vincent?

Vincent: Hey, Cloud. It's been a while.

Zack: Genesis? You get yourself killed yet?

Genesis: sorry, not yet, Zack. I hope the world's not free of Ancients yet?

Zack: Ok, that's cold, man.

Aerith: I'm right here, you know!

Genesis: Well, if she's still alive, you must be doing something right.

Zack: Hey!

Vincent: Cid's airship?

Cloud: We lost contact about 15 minutes ago.

Zack: I wouldn't worry; those two should be fine.

Genesis: And what about you, puppy?

Zack: Hey, what do you think?

Tifa: You can count on us!

Barret: When I'm through, there won't be a single sucka standing!

Genesis: Right; we'll handle the Tsviets.

Tifa: I'm looking at a map right now, you need to go further down to reach the lift that'll take you into Deepground.

Aerith: Good luck!

Barret: Give 'em hell, guys!

Tifa: Barret, I thought I told you--

Zack/Cloud: Don't go dyin' on us!!

*beep*

They entered the other door and rode down a lift, making their way through more offices to another bridge with a lift on the other side. When the lift had stopped, they proceeded through a series of corridors, and across one final bridge before they entered the President's personal entrance into Deepground…where Azul was waiting.

Azul: So…Rosso didn't survive. Ah, something inside you wants out. Its stench is so very familiar.

He looked at Genesis.

Azul: Come, brother, come home. Join us in our greatest hour!

Genesis: I told Rosso, and I'll tell you: No.

Azul: A pity….

He laughed inhumanely.

Azul: Come, show me your rage! Now, let the killing begin!

He fired his gatling gun at the them, forcing them to move while attacking. Genesis flung energies at Azul, while Vincent fired Cerberus. Azul slammed his gatling gun on the ground, creating a shockwave that sent them flying.

Vincent let loose on Azul, pelting him with bullets, and Azul dropped his gun, slumping.

Azul: This is how a battle should be. Don't you think so? Now feel my true strength. Feel the wrath of Azul the Cerulean!

Azul transformed into his larger, more behemoth-like form, Arch Azul.

Vincent: If that's how you want to play….

Genesis: Then we'll fight fire with fire.

Vincent transformed into Galian Beast, and Genesis removed the materia from his rapier, concentrating with it in his hand. He began to change shape and form, growing in size, into a gargantuan, crimson, one-winged creature. His rapier grew in size as well. Both beasts roared in fury and attacked Azul. Genesis cast Shadow Flare, and Galian Beast pounded Arch Azul with Berserk Dance. Genesis then swung his giant blade and made light green tendrils appear, which then wrapped around Arch Azul, exploding around him. Galian Beast used Beast Flare, but then Arch Azul charged the both of them, knocking them back. Arch Azul charged up, and let loose several crystal energies at them, which exploded upon contact. Genesis looked at Galian Beast, who looked back, and they nodded. Genesis threw his rapier at Galian, who launched Beast Flare at it, powering it up. Genesis took his blade, and spun it around and around, with Galian on top, creating a whirlwind which captured Arch Azul, and then Galian was launched off the blade, into the whirlwind, where he launched a fireball at Arch Azul, the whirlwind exploding. Genesis and Vincent changed back, as Arch Azul slumped on the ground. It was over…or so they thought. As they turned their backs on the beast, it rose and charged at them. They couldn't move in time as Arch Azul swiped them away with one massive paw.

Arch Azul: Stand! This isn't over yet!

Genesis couldn't get up, but somehow, Vincent found the strength to.

Arch Azul: Good! Now, come and fight!

Vincent dashed at a high speed towards Arch Azul, and in a flash, Azul had changed back…and Vincent had changed into Chaos!

Genesis: Vincent! No!

Chaos didn't answer. Genesis could only watch.

Azul: Chaos?

Chaos grinned maliciously. He was holding Azul's gatling gun! With one hand, he flung it at Azul, and it impaled the giant! Azul screamed in pain.

Azul: It…looks like you were more of a beast than…than I. I'll see you again, Vincent…in hell!

Chaos roared, unleashing a massive blast of energy at Azul, blowing him off the platform, and into the abyss below.

Azul: Hail Weiss!!!!!!!!

Azul fell, laughing maniacally.

Chaos slumped on the floor, changing back to Vincent.

High above, hidden in darkness, Nero watched the scene.

Nero: So, that is Chaos. How intriguing. "Soul wrought of terra corrupt". Perhaps I should simply left him live out his destiny of destruction.

Nero vanished, dropping Shelke's phone.

_Flashback_

_Vincent the Turk is in a tube in the basement of Shinra Manor. Lucrecia is outside._

_Lucrecia: Vincent. Just a little longer. Then I can let you out. Lucrecia turns, and falls to her knees._

_Lucrecia: What's…wrong with me lately? Maybe I've been working too hard._

_Hojo comes down the stairs._

_Hojo: I thought I heard a rat down here. And just what do you think you're doing with my failed experiment?_

_Lucrecia: Get out of my lab!_

_Hojo: Silence! I'm the one giving orders here!_

_Hojo saw the monitor behind Lucrecia._

_Hojo: Ah…Omega? And Chaos? I see…you're using this fine specimen to finish your thesis, aren't you, Doctor?_

_Lucrecia: No, you're wrong!_

_Hojo: Am I? Once a scientist, always a scientist, I must say. How happy this fellow must be, helping his beloved even after he's begun rotting away!_

_Hojo left, cackling madly._

_Lucrecia: You're wrong…this is no experiment….it's…..it's….!_

_End Flashback_

Vincent: Chaos. Lucrecia used me to…Lucrecia…so this pain is….

Vincent got up, to see Genesis already standing.

Genesis: You alright?

Vincent nodded.

The elevator stopped.

Before them was a massive door, locked with various devices. They began to unlock automatically.

Vincent: Deepground. Shin-Ra's dark secret.

Genesis: Three years of hell below, and now a world of hell above.

Darkness billowed out of the like steam as it opened.

Vincent: The path to darkness…

Genesis: …opens once more.

The door opened, but all they could see was a sinister light shining out of it. Calmly, they both stepped through…


	12. Shinra's Dark Secret

_**I think this part is so sad. Which part? Pay attention to the part with Shelke; you'll see.**_

**Chapter 11: Shin-Ra's Dark Secret**

**Vincent and Genesis arrived in a vast underground area. It could be described an a whole other world. At the moment, they stood on the upper platforms, but in the distance, they could see Mako Reactor 0. They began to work their way down. They were soon ambushed by Gargoyles. Genesis fought them in the air while Vincent shot them down. They continued through a narrow hallway, down some ladders, and into a large area where they were greeted by several soldiers. Vincent shot at them, but they didn't even move. They revealed that they had shields. **

**Genesis: Alright, let's try magic.**

**Genesis cast Flare, and killed all of them in a single flash of fire.**

**They entered through the door adjacent to the one through which they entered, and came upon another multi-layered area. The bottom level was similar to a storage yard. They checked the crates for ammunition (Well, Vincent did) and other supplies, and climbed back up and went through the door to a very interior-looking room, with pipes and vents and everything else. Bullets rained down from above. They knew they had to be careful. They spotted a vent on the side of the corridor and entered it to find a hidden passage. Through the door, they boarded a small jeep-like vehicle that ran on tracks, and off they went. They were taken through a tunnel to an environment that looked like they were flying above a city: smokestacks and chimneys surrounded them. They reached another tunnel, and then the vehicle ascended up a vertical tunnel, and traveled through another horizontal tunnel, and through another city-like environment. They reached another tunnel, and stopped. They got off onto the platform, and headed through the door. They came to walkway, which collapsed under their feet, sending them falling down a hole…**

**They landed in a tunnel. They continued through and were amazed at what they saw. Deepground looked just like a giant city in ruins! It was like a group of slums multiplied by 1,000! The area they looked down at was like a giant, war-torn city. It was amazing. Who could have built all this? They could see the reactor in the distance. They were drawing nearer.**

**Vincent: You know what to do, Cerberus.**

**Genesis smirked.**

**They continued down into the "city", fighting off soldiers and SOLDIERs. They came to a gatling gun, and were ambushed. Vincent fought them all off using the gun while Genesis took cover. They then descended into the "sewers" of the "city". When they got out of the "sewers", they got to a large bridge. They were ambushed here, too, but fought off the attackers, back to back. After crossing the bridge, Vincent felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw a shadowy aura behind them. He pushed Genesis away, but was swallowed up in the darkness. All he saw was darkness….but then, a light shone…**

_**No. Don't let Chaos control you. You cannot be contained by this darkness because a part of you was born from it. Find yourself. Regain control.**_

**In a flash of light, Vincent was freed from the darkness, and calmly walked out of it.**

**Deeper in the darkness…**

**Shelke sat in a small sphere, her barrier, all she could do to keep herself from being swallowed by the darkness.**

**Shelke: As old as he is, and still acting like a helpless child. I can see why Lucrecia had such a difficult time.**

**The barrier flickered, and cracks began to appear in it.**

**Shelke: I don't know why I'm doing this. I'll die when my magic runs out, anyway.**

_**Is this…?**_

**Shelke looked up, surprised, only to see…**

_**Flashback**_

_**Lucrecia Crescent and A dark-haired man were in a cave, or a grotto, rather, as there were was shallow water inside.**_

_**Lucrecia: Is this the place you spoke of?**_

_**????????: Yes, deep within this grotto is where Chaos is destined to awake.**_

_**Lucrecia ran forward, excited.**_

_**Lucrecia: C'mon, Dr. Valentine!**_

_**Grimoire chuckled.**_

_**Grimoire: The fountain isn't going anywhere!**_

_**In the Shin-Ra Manor's lab…**_

_**Lucrecia sat at a computer, typing hurriedly. In the tube in the center of the room, darkness seethed and bubbled.**_

_**Grimoire: Don't you think you're taking things a little too quickly?**_

_**Lucrecia: And why not? All those people at Shin-Ra who laughed at my thesis…I have to prove them wrong!**_

_**Grimoire: Rushing into matter will get you nowhere, Doctor.**_

_**Suddenly, the darkness bubbled angrily. This caught Grimoire's attention. He went to inspect the tube, followed by Lucrecia. Suddenly, the darkness lurched, and Grimoire pushed Lucrecia out of the way as the tube exploded, the darkness escaping, pouring out onto Grimoire, the blast hitting him hard. His wrist was covered in darkness, and it clung there, like a parasite.**_

_**Lucrecia: Are you alright, Dr. Valentine?**_

_**Grimoire: I'll…I'll be fine….I'll be….**_

_**End Flashback**_

**In front of Shelke, Lucrecia appeared, with Grimoire Valentine lying on his back.**

**Lucrecia: Dr. Valentine! **

**Grimoire: Tell my son…..I'm sorry….**

**Lucrecia: Dr. Valentine! Dr. Valentine!**

**Grimoire: My time has come….to return to the Lifestream…..**

**Grimoire dissipated into Spirit Energy.**

**Lucrecia: NOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Lucrecia: No! Come back! Why did you have to fade away? Why did you…..?**

**Shelke: It's alright…..he simply…..returned to the Planet.**

_**Flashback**_

_***sounds of a little girl crying***_

_**A cross is in front of her. It's a grave.**_

_**Young Shalua: Stop crying, Shelke.**_

_**Young Shelke: But….but….**_

_**Young Shalua: It's alright. Mom just returned to the Planet. We'll see her again.**_

_**Young Shelke: We….we will?**_

_**Young Shalua is at young Shelke's side. She still has both eyes and arms.**_

**Shelke: Is this…**

_**Young Shalua: Of course we will. **_

**Shelke: No…Shalua?**

_**Young Shalua: Mom said everything in this world flows around in a circle. That means she'll come back someday.**_

_**Young Shelke began to calm down, trying to be brave.**_

_**Young Shalua: Mom wouldn't lie to us, right?**_

_**Young Shelke: Right.**_

_**Young Shalua: Right.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Shelke: Shalua….**

**Shalua appeared at Shelke's side.**

**Shalua: Shelke….is it alright….for me to return to the Planet?**

**Shelke: No…not yet…..there's…..still so much I….**

**Shalua: Don't worry. We'll see each other again.**

**Shelke woke up in her barrier.**

**Shelke: A dream? No….data….data interference.**

**However, tears dropped from her eyes. Shelke gasped. It was her first time crying….**_**in ten years.**_

**Shelke: I….didn't think…..I had any tears…..left…..**

**Back with Vincent and Genesis…..**

**Genesis: Are you alright?**

**Vincent: Yeah. Good learning experience.**

**Genesis: Hm. Thanks.**

**Vincent: Let's keep moving.**

**They continued through corridors with traps, barely getting past them. They descended through a few buildings, and came to another "sewer" area of the "city". They traveled upwards, ascending ladders, and then down a flight of stairs, until they came to a slope. They traveled up it, jumping off the small cliff it led to. They were in front of Mako Reactor 0. They approached the entrance…**

…**and were greeted by Nero the Sable.**

**Nero: A pleasure to finally meet you, Vincent.**

**Vincent: Nero.**

**Nero: Welcome home, brother.**

**Genesis: I have come to destroy you, not to join you.**

**Nero: Hmph. Is this really the thanks I receive for rescuing you?**

**Genesis: Rescuing me?**

**Nero: Did you not awaken in a mysterious cavern? Without any idea of where you were, or how you got there?**

**Genesis gasped.**

**Genesis: How did you…**

**Nero: I was sent to Banora to recruit you into Deepground. I rescued, carrying you into our helicopter. You refused our generous offer, and locked yourself in a cave beneath Midgar. How sensible.**

**Nero looked at Vincent.**

**Nero: At first, I thought you nothing more than a nuisance. However, it seems I can no longer let you run about unchained. I must protect my beloved brother.**

**Vincent:: Your brother.**

**Nero: Dear Weiss. Powerful Weiss. The only person who ever loved me, and the only person I shall ever love. He was there too, Brother, when I rescued you. He shall be most displeased with how his generosity is rewarded. But, that is all forgotten. In a matter of moments, everything will change.**

**Vincent: What did you do with Shelke?**

**Nero: Shelke? Ah yes, what did I do with her? I recall running into the lass when I journeyed to the airship. A feisty one, she is. The girl is inside me, lost, like a little puppy.**

**Genesis unsheathed his sword, and Vincent drew Cerberus.**

**Nero: So, you wish to dance?**

**Nero unfurled his metallic appendages. He launched dark energy beams at Vincent and Genesis. The darkness went into them, absorbing their energy, weakening them little by little. Slowly, they attacked, Nero easily dodging. Genesis unfurled his wing, and flew at Nero. Nero blocked the sword strike with his metal "arms", but Vincent fired at Nero from behind, hitting him. Nero fired at Vincent and Genesis, forcing them to take cover. He began glowing.**

**Nero: Let me show you the true darkness!**

**Nero split into three! **

**Vincent fired at one, and Genesis slashed through the other. The remaining Nero (the real one) lifted them both with his appendages and threw them across the arena. Nero fired at them while they were down, but Genesis dodged it, and impaled Nero from behind.**

**Genesis: You lose……"Brother".**

**Nero fell forward, onto the ground. Slowly, he rose, stumbling.**

**Nero: Impressive…..perhaps Azul and Rosso never stood a chance against you two. But enough. I have other matters to attend to.**

**Nero engulfed them both in darkness.**

**In the darkness…**

**Vincent and Genesis looked around, and saw Shelke in her barrier. It flickered even more, about to shatter.**

**Shelke: So, this is the end.**

**Vincent: I think you dropped this.**

**He held out her phone.**

**Genesis: I suggest we leave.**

**Shelke nodded.**

**Nero began to walk away, believing his work was done, but just then, Genesis and Vincent walked out of the darkness, Shelke in Vincent's arms. He gently laid her down.**

**Nero: I see. Soul wrought of terra corrupt. And the calamity from the skies….yet even a failure has its endurances.**

**Genesis glared at Nero.**

**Nero: My darkness would have no effect on you, would it? So, I must try a different dance. How about…**

**A giant orb of darkness appeared behind Nero. Suddenly, a shuriken landed at his feet.**

**A strange figure stood atop one of the buildings, wearing a hooded cloak of some kind.**

**Mystery Ninja: Even in a world where fear and despair reign over the heavens, you must never forget--where there is shadow, there is always light! That's right! Bask in my rays, evildoers! Feel the radiance of Wutai Super Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi! Back, and ready for action!**

**Nero:……….my brother calls.**

**Nero walked away into the Reactor.**

**Vincent knelt down beside Shelke.**

**Vincent: Are you alright? **

**Shelke: I…I don't know. Maybe I was dreaming.**

**Yuffie: Hey! Over here, guys!**

**Yuffie jumped up and down, causing her to lose her balance, as she fell down the building, tumbling down various pipes and debris, and literally skidding to a stop on the ground in front of Vincent, Shelke, and Genesis.**

**Yuffie laughed nervously. Vincent just sighed and rolled his eyes.**


	13. Beginnings

_**Note to players: For those of you who haven't played Dirge of Cerberus before, you are SUPPOSED to lost the first fight with Weiss. He is invincible. You are supposed to die the first time for storyline purposes. The SECOND fight, you are supposed to win.**_

**Chapter 11: Beginnings**

**In a storage room in Mako Reactor 0.…**

**Shelke was in a mako tube. Genesis, Vincent, and Yuffie were outside.**

**Vincent: Will you be alright?**

**Shelke: Yes.**

**Genesis hit the switch, and the tank began to fill with mako.**

**Shelke: Thank you.**

**Yuffie: Okay! Now, let me see if I've got this. You two keep going, find Nero and Weiss, and smack 'em into next Tuesday. And while you're cleaning house, I sneak into the reactor and shut her down. Sounds like a plan! So, see ya around, Vince, Gen!**

**Yuffie left, and Genesis and Vincent turned to go…**

**Shelke: Vincent Valentine.**

**Vincent turned back to Shelke.**

**On the other side of the room, on a monitor, words flashed across the screen: DISCOVERER: GRIMOIRE VALENTINE**

_**Flashback**_

_**Young Vincent wanders into Lucrecia's lab…**_

_**Vincent: Lucrecia? Hello? Anybody here?**_

_**Vincent sees his father's file on the computer.**_

_**Vincent: Father?**_

_**Lucrecia enters.**_

_**Lucrecia: Who's…!?**_

_**Lucrecia sees the file, and begins to panic.**_

_**Vincent: Lucrecia. This file…**_

_**Lucrecia: It's none of your business.**_

_**Vincent: But it is. Why didn't you tell me you worked with my father?**_

_**Lucrecia: Stop it, just stop it!**_

_**Vincent: Lucrecia…**_

_**Lucrecia: I…it was all my fault. I didn't mean for your father to die! I couldn't….I'm so sorry!**_

_**She ran from Vincent.**_

_**Vincent: But I never blamed her. All I wanted…was to see her smiling face. But, after that day…the light left her heart.**_

_**Hojo: So, you've come to your senses and chosen me?**_

_**Lucrecia: Yes, Doctor.**_

_**Vincent: However, if she is happy, then I don't mind.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Shelke: Another…dream? Vincent Valentine.**

**Vincent: Hm?**

**Shelke: Why? Why are you fighting this battle?**

**Vincent: To destroy Deepground, and stop Omega's return.**

**Shelke: Genesis Rhapsodos?**

**Genesis: To redeem myself. The Tsviets were created from my cells.**

**Vincent: It's time that an end is put to this madness. Or at least, that is what I tell myself.**

**Genesis: I agree.**

**Vincent: Although…I'm not completely sure that's the reason.**

**Shelke: Not sure. Neither am I. But, Vincent, Genesis…I don't want to see the world end. I just don't want there to be anymore pain.**

**Genesis and Vincent nodded.**

**The two exited the store room, and began their journey through the Reactor. They encountered shielded soldiers, which were defeated by magic. They entered a corridor, and once through, came upon a walkway overlooking a massive pool of mako at the very bottom of a large chasm, which the walkway was on the wall of. In the very center of the chasm, was a large machine of some kind. They continued down the walkway, through more corridors and into a large area. They fought off soldiers and bugs here, and proceeded through another corridor and onto another walkway. Once through the door, they cam upon a series of catwalks, and on a separate platform, large soldiers fired at them. Vincent fired at one of the conveniently placed explosive barrels, defeating them. They continued down another walkway. They were now facing the bottom of the gargantuan structure. The bottom appeared to be a massive "globe", with several injection needle-like masses protruding.**

**They proceeded through more corridors, until they came to a large shutter door. They opened it, and stepped out onto the large walkway…**

…**which led right into the giant machine they had been viewing as they descended.**

**Before they could proceed, a chopper descended. Genesis took to the sky, and Vincent started firing Cerberus. Genesis stuck his sword into the chopper's propellers, disabling it, and Vincent had done enough damage for it to catch fire. The chopper swerved, and dove for a crash landing…right into the pool of mako. Genesis landed beside Vincent.**

**Genesis: Looks like this is it.**

**Vincent nodded.**

**They entered the main complex.**

**After proceeding down even more corridors, they came upon a long, narrow hallway…**

**They were at the heart of the Reactor.**

**Vincent: Yuffie?**

**Yuffie leapt down from above.**

**Yuffie: You don't look too roughed up.**

**Vincent: Neither do you.**

**They looked up ahead.**

**Yuffie: In there, huh?**

**Genesis nodded.**

**Vincent: Come on.**

**They walked forward…**

**And came upon a throne room of sorts. On the throne sat the lifeless body of a certain shirtless, muscular man with spiky, white hair…**

**Vincent: This…is Weiss?**

**Yuffie: It's…he's…it's dead?**

**Nero: But not for long.**

**Nero appeared behind them.**

**Yuffie: Not for long?**

**Nero: A new life breathes inside him. Just as one does in you, Valentine.**

**Vincent: So, that's what you're doing.**

**Yuffie: What's he doing? What's he doing!? What's going on, I don't get it!**

**Genesis: Omega's awakening will be Weiss' resurrection.**

**Yuffie gasped.**

**Nero: Soon, my dear brother will awaken. It seems like an eternity since I was granted the knowledge of rebirth.**

**Vincent: Granted?**

**Yuffie: By who?**

**The room shook, and Weiss' body began to glow. Vincent, Yuffie, and Genesis readied their weapons.**

**Nero: Stay away from my brother!**

**Nero let out a wave of darkness, engulfing the three.**

**Yuffie was lost in the darkness. Dark souls approached her, seeking to devour her.**

**Yuffie: No! Nooooo!**

**The souls surrounded her, and vanished in a flash of light, as Vincent appeared….**

**Vincent leapt out of the darkness, carrying Yuffie. They were back in the antechamber. Genesis was waiting for them.**

**Yuffie: Wh…what the heck was that?**

**Nero appeared.**

**Nero: Oblivion, perhaps. My darkness…it can absorb as well as extract almost anything. However, some things remain….things as black as the heart of a daemon. Ahh, the essence of death. Its ululations are like a lullaby.**

**Yuffie: How can you….?**

**Genesis: You're mad.**

**Vincent and Genesis readied their weapons, and Nero transported them to a dark realm…**

**They were standing on a large, rock platform. In the center, was a lava-filled crater. Above them was a large rock. Metallic legs were attached to it, and Nero hung, suspended, and encased in a shield. Small crystals floated about, firing lasers at Vincent and Genesis. The crystals seemed to be powering the shield; after being destroyed, Vincent and Genesis fired or slashed at Nero, and he began to lose his grip…**

**The appendages lost their hold, and Nero fell down, into the lava…**

…**And flew back up on an eruption, landing on one of the small platforms around the arena. Genesis flew after him, and Vincent jumped onto another platform. Genesis air-slashed Nero, but he teleported, evading the attack, and attempting to ambush Vincent from behind, only to receive a number of melee attacks, followed by a shot before he teleported again, but Genesis got to him, and impaled him. Nero screamed in agony, and the world dissolved…**

**They were back in the antechamber. Nero limped into the throne room.**

**Nero: Weiss….**

**Genesis and Vincent made sure they were equipped and prepared, before walking forward….**

**Weiss had awakened, and stood before them. Nero limped over to him.**

**Nero: Weiss….my beloved brother, it is time.**

**Weiss cackled madly.**

**Nero: Together at last. I won't leave you again. Never…Weiss…**

**Weiss showed his brother affection by impaling him…with his hand.**

**Nero: Weiss?**

**Weiss: I am finished with you.**

**Weiss threw Nero across the room.**

**Vincent fired at Weiss, and Genesis flew into the air to attack. Weiss blocked against Genesis, slashing him away, and blocking Vincent's bullets.**

**Weiss: Your weapons are useless!**

**Weiss leaped in front of Vincent.**

**Weiss: My body is one with Omega. Just as yours is one with Chaos. The difference is….Chaos is just a pawn. Nothing can destroy me. Nothing. Vincent Valentine. And so we meet again.**

**Genesis and Vincent both looked shocked. Shouldn't Weiss be addressing Vincent?**

**Weiss: Still in the dark? Three years ago, while I was still running around looking for Sephiroth, I took it upon myself to distribute my data--my mind, my knowledge, my inner being, across the worldwide network. And even though my body had died, and the world had been left in ruin, I survived in a virtual reality. When the network was restored, the scattered data regrouped and I was reborn. Neo-Reunion, you could say.**

**Genesis: No…**

**Vincent: You….**

**Weiss cackled madly, but it wasn't Weiss' voice this time.**

**Weiss: That's right, Vincent! It's me, Hojo!**

**A hologram of Hojo appeared beside Weiss. It appeared he was controlling Weiss, what to do, what to say…**

**Hojo: I'm sorry, let us do this right. Hello, Vincent. How long has it been? Three years?**

**Hojo looked at Genesis.**

**Hojo: Well, well, well, the failure had its uses after all!**

**Hojo cackled with sadistic glee before turning back to Vincent.**

**Hojo: You know, when I first read it, I thought that woman's thesis was utter nonsense. I couldn't believe some fabled beast from legend past had anything to do with your survival. However, three years ago, when you turned into Chaos right before my eyes, I must say, I was shocked. Who would have thought her theory was actually valid? And so I began thinking. If Chaos exists, then so too must Omega. And if you could become one, then maybe I could become the other to traverse the cosmos in a blaze of glory! It was the chance of a lifetime. But there was a problem. Only a strong shell could hold back Omega's might. And it could not be just anyone. You see, boy, the reason you were able to play such a perfect host for Chaos was because my experiments had endowed you with a nearly indestructible body. Thanks to me, you are standing here today. Now, where was I? I attempted to perfect my body for Omega by injecting myself with Jenova's cells. However, that didn't go as I had planned. I failed to consider the fact that the cells might try to take over my mind and eat away at my soul. And so, as a safety measure, I came up with a brilliant plan to transmit my neurodata across the worldwide network. However, after completing this, I realized I still required a durable body. And that's when I remembered Deepground--home to the most powerful being on the Planet. I even found a willing assistant in the lad Nero here to help carry out my so-called rebirth. Though never did he suspect that I would take control of his "beloved" brother's mind. And thus, with a new body, I began my final experiment. If the Chaos within you was born of a tainted Lifestream, then Omega would be born of a pure one! So I had my minions gather up the "uncontaminated" to create a stream of refined mako, thus awakening Omega inside me! It was pure genius, I tell you! Pure genius! Only a scientist of my caliber is worthy to become one with Omega and leave this planet for the stars! **

**Vincent: Hojo. I've heard enough.**

**Vincent readied Cerberus, and Genesis quickly got up and joined him.**

**Vincent fired at Hojo, and Genesis quickly slashed at him, but Hojo reverted to Weiss and blocked every attack. They continued attacking, but then Weiss attacked back with two Gunblades, firing them and slashing, knocking them both to the ground, and aiming both Gunblades at both of them.**

**Weiss/Hojo: You're getting old, boys. You just can't leave me alone, can you? Now, sit right there. I want you to see this. And, once I have absorbed the Lifestream…**

**The area around the throne began to glow green, as the mako from below rose up, gathering into Weiss' hand, which began to glow.**

**Vincent and Genesis rose, causing Weiss to turn.**

**Vincent: This isn't over.**

**Genesis: This is only the beginning.**

**Weiss/Hojo: so eager to die, are we? Very well. I wanted to test out this new body before I began my journey, anyway.**

**Vincent and Genesis attacked, even managing to score a few hits on Weiss, but he didn't seem to be damaged at all as he moved at supersonic speed, knocking them both back down with only a few shots and slashes.**

**Weiss/Hojo: That wasn't much of a test.**

**Vincent began to get up, glowing faintly.**

**Weiss/Hojo: Hmph. Chaos.**

**Vincent rushed at Weiss, but was blown away by a single blast.**

**Weiss/Hojo: You already tried that, Vincent.**

**Genesis struggled to get up, but slumped down in a heap.**

**In the store room…**

**Shelke sensed something was wrong.**

**Shelke: Vincent….**

**In the throne room…**

**Vincent rose, glowing a blood red.**

**Hojo seemed taken by surprise.**

**Lucrecia appeared in front of Vincent, like a hologram, similar to Hojo, but projected by Shelke.**

**Lucrecia/Shelke: Vincent. You cannot defeat this enemy by simply trying to overpower him. Take control! Don't let Chaos rule you. You must rule Chaos! You can do it!**

**Weiss slashed through Lucrecia, banishing the projection.**

**Hojo: Well, well, it seems our Dr. Crescent has a friend. But she won't help you now, Vincent Valentine!**

**Weiss slashed at Vincent, sending out a crescent-shaped wave of energy…which was blocked by Vincent's outstretched hand.**

**Hojo: Whaaaaat!?**

**Vincent began glowing a deep red, the light consuming him and then flowing around him, until his entire body emitted a blood red aura.**

**Hojo/Weiss: Utilizing the Protomateria to draw forth Chaos while still retaining your human form!? Interesting. Let's see what you are capable of.**

**Weiss struck the ground, bring up rubble, and flung the pebbles at Vincent as light speed. Vincent dodged them all. Weiss dashed at Vincent and slashed at him, missing every time.**

**Weiss/Hojo: But even with the power of Chaos, you won't be able to stop me--stop Omega.**

**Vincent: Hojo.**

**Weiss/Hojo: Huh?**

**Vincent: I said I've heard enough. It's time to settle this, right here, right now.**

**Weiss/Hojo: YOU INSIGNIFICANT LIFE FORM!!!!**

**Weiss fired at Vincent, but they just felt like small pebbles against his skin. Weiss kicked him to the ground, but it felt like hitting a soft pillow or bed. Vincent quickly got up, and delivered a barrage of attacks to Weiss, knocking him away, before firing at him. Weiss leapt onto the throne, powering up, and releasing energy blasts. Vincent dodged them all, moving at light speed. Weiss struck the ground, emitting a shockwave. Vincent leapt over it, firing at Weiss from the air. Weiss fell to his knees.**

**Weiss: Impossible…how? Omega….**

**Vincent picked him up, and threw him against the wall, where he slumped. Hojo appeared beside Weiss.**

**Hojo: Why!? Why is Omega's power fading? Why?**

_**Weiss…**_

**Hojo: What's going on!?**

**Nero rose out of the shadows at Weiss' feet.**

**Nero: Weiss…**

**Hojo: Impossible! **

_**Flashback**_

_**Weiss threw Nero across the room. He cackled madly. A dark aura came from the throne behind Weiss, and wrapped around his legs, going into him…**_

_**End flashback**_

**Hojo: Get out of me! Omega's host must be pure! Why do you think I had you creat mako untainted by Jenova!? If a filthy being like you infected it….**

**Nero glowed a black-blue, truly looking like a demon.**

**Nero: Silence.**

**Hojo: What?**

**Nero: Silence!!! I'm speaking with my brother.**

**Hojo: You're what?**

**Nero: Dear Weiss….**

**Weiss stirred…**

**Weiss: …Nero…**

**Hojo: No!**

**Nero: Brother. Let us become one. Let us come together, so that noe may ever tear us apart.**

**Nero knelt by Weiss, embracing him, as Weiss absorbed Nero into him.**

**Weiss: Yes…let us go. Let us go join him.**

**Hojo: No! Stop it! You can't! This is my body now! NOOOOOOoooo…..**

**Slowly, Hojo faded away, as Weiss rose, and stood. Weiss walked towards the throne, and vanished into a light….**

**The room shook, as the mako rose…**

**Vincent: Genesis! Get Yuffie and Shelke out of here!**

**Genesis: What about you?**

**Vincent: Chaos is the only one who can stop it.**

**Genesis: I'm going to just leave you here!**

**Vincent: Yes, you are! Now, GO!!!**

**Genesis hesitated, before nodding and limping out of the throne room.**

**Yuffie: Where's Vincent?**

**Genesis didn't answer, and grabbed Yuffie's arm, flying away to get Shelke.**

**Yuffie: No! Vincent! I'm not leaving him! VINCENT!!!!**

**The room rumbled, and as the mako rose, the room glowed green, before being consumed into the light………..**


	14. Omega and Chaos

**Chapter 13: Omega and Chaos**

**One by one, the Reactors around Shin-Ra Headquarters emitted their mako "smokestacks", becoming functional, and out of the depths of the Shin-Ra Building, rose four giant, light green tendrils, racing higher and higher towards the sky, coming together to form a giant, glowing greed mass of Spirit Energy. From this mass, tendrils came out, each one sticking into a different Reactor, draining the mako energy from it. Slowly, the green mass began to take shape, sprouting wings, then giant shoulders, arms, hands, a torso, a head, and the green tendrils that started it all becoming legs and a tail. Omega had finally awakened. The green light dissipated, revealing the final Weapon. And deep inside Omega, Vincent writhed in pain, clutching his chest until he finally exploded in a blast of energy, becoming Chaos. The demon roared in fury, flying higher and higher until it soared out of Omega, and high above, into the sky. Chaos flew at Omega, but was repelled by a force field. It roared in fury.**

**Down on the ground, Shelke watched. **

**Shelke: Omega has awoken. And Chaos has been drawn out to serve as the counterbalance. Or so it seems. However….**

**Shelke hurried away to the crashed Shera to find a terminal…**

**Shelke: In theory, the souls that exist inside Omega should act as a type of virtual network. It wouldn't be impossible, but maybe I could…Vincent, be grateful that I not only uploaded Lucrecia's thoughts, but her wishes and dreams as well.**

**Shelke's eyes began to glow a neon orange…**

**Shelke: Uplink successful. Now commencing SND.**

**Shelke flew out of the Shera and up high into the sky above Omega before diving headfirst into the beast. She flew down what seemed to be a long, vertical tunnel, where she saw a light in the distance. However, long dark tendrils attempted to impede her progress. She tried to maneuver around them, but there too many, and they trapped her. She was so close to her goal…**

**Shelke: Just a little more…**

**She reached as hard as she could, but the tendrils would not let go…**

**Suddenly, the light glowed brightly.**

**Shelke: What?**

**Through the light, she could see someone….**

**The light shone, banishing the dark tendrils, as Shelke reached for the light…**

**????????: Here.**

**The figure handed Shelke a glowing orb--the Protomateria.**

**In a flash of light, Shelke became protected in an orb of light…**

**An aura of light rose from Omega, traveling upwards. Dark tendrils chased after it, but could not catch it. They surrounded it and encased it, but the light broke through, heading straight for Chaos. In the light, was Shelke. As she gained speed, she glowed brighter and brighter…**

**The light collided with Chaos, causing a small explosion, the light crashing into him, and dissipating around him. Shelke inserted the Protomateria into Chaos's chest…**

**????????: Take this…**

**Chaos halted, Vincent's mind taking over, and he looked down to see Lucrecia, and Shelke was in his arms. **

**Lucrecia: Vincent…**

**Lucrecia smiled, before being caught by a dark tendril, and dragged back into Omega.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Vincent the Turk is in a tube in the basement lab of Shin-Ra Manor.**_

_**Lucrecia: No. It's still not enough. I have to hurry or the tissue will continue to decay.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Hojo: I see. Another experiment? You're using this fine specimen to…**_

_**Lucrecia: No! You're wrong! You're wrong! You're wrong! I…!**_

_**She paused.**_

_**Lucrecia: Experiment?…Never again…**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Vincent is lying on the floor, after being shot by Hojo, who is cackling madly.**_

_**Lucrecia walks in, and immediately becomes shocked and distraught when she sees Vincent.**_

_**Lucrecia: Hojo! Wh…what have you…!?**_

_**Vincent: Lu….crecia….**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lucrecia: You…you had his eyes….I didn't…I didn't want to remember…I pushed you away, but…now I realize, I never wanted to lose you.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lucrecia kneels on the floor, panting.**_

_**Lucrecia: Not again…not today…**_

_**She slowly gets up.**_

_**Lucrecia: Vincent, did you know that your eyes are exactly like your father's?**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lucrecia: I've done it. Born of the Lifestream. Bringing all together. Stopping the imminent decay of tissue. But instead... **_

_**Flashback**_

_**Vincent has turned into Chaos, and raging inside his tube, trying to break free.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lucrecia: Born was…the Chaos that took him…from me.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lucrecia looks at Chaos.**_

_**Lucrecia: Stop! Stop!**_

_**A light shines on the ground. Lucrecia looks at Chaos, who seems to have calmed down, and then at the ground, where she sees a materia…**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lucrecia: This... The materia...I found...We found together. **_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lucrecia furiously types at her computer, causing it to blink red several times. She bangs on it impatiently.**_

_**Lucrecia: No!**_

_**She turns around, and see Vincent as himself in the tube now. She falls down, giving up.**_

_**Lucrecia: What am I doing?**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lucrecia and Hojo are outside Vincent's tube. Lucrecia shakes Hojo by the shoulders, while Hojo just stands there, enjoying her pain.**_

_**Lucrecia: Give him back! Give my son back!**_

_**Hojo: And how is your experiment proceeding?**_

_**Lucrecia: I don't know! I don't know, and I don't care!**_

_**Lucrecia runs from Hojo, and from Vincent…**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lucrecia: Let me see him! Just once! I'm so sorry…I can't…**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lucrecia is slumped against the bottom of Vincent's tube.**_

_**Lucrecia: I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore. My body….my mind….**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lucrecia: Before I go…Jenova's cells... Vincent... Stored as data... Must leave... Thought... I loved... Record.. Memory copy... For him... It was wrong... Wait... Disperse... ...so sorry... Apply... ...but I... For... Fragment... Survive... Hope... who...? **_

_**Flashback**_

_**Vincent is in his tube. Lucrecia has given up on him, and has left to die. It's over. The door behind the tube opens…**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Shelke is briefed on her assignment by Nero in Mako Reactor 0.**_

_**Shelke: Who is she?**_

_**Nero: Dr. Lucrecia Crescent.**_

_**Shelke: So I am to collect the data files--the fragments she left within the network?**_

_**Nero: Correct. Then, you are to use that data to find the Protomateria. That is where he requires your assistance.**_

_**Shelke: He…?**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Shelke: That information is unnecessary. Connect, Vincent. Connect with her heart.**

_**Vincent is in the Crystal Cave. Lucrecia's spirit appears before him.**_

_**Lucrecia: Hello, Vincent. Hm. Something's wrong…you see, this is me, but only in a sense. It is merely a reflection created with my remaining data. The real me crumbled away long ago. Vincent, do you remember our place under that tree?**_

_**They are there.**_

_**Lucrecia: The warm breeze on our skin…I know that it no longer exists. Things fade with time, as do many things in this world. But, there are some things we cannot let disappear. Hm? I finally…I finally realized my true feelings, even if you may never understand them. Not that I mind, though. But…this isn't how it was supposed to be. I've made too many mistakes. And I've hurt you so, so much. Why did I do what I did? I'm so sorry.**_

_**Lucrecia vanished.**_

_**Lucrecia: But, I'm so happy…you survived.**_

_**Vincent woke up.**_

_**Vincent: Lucrecia!!!**_

**Chaos flies down, and lays Shelke on the ground, gently.**

**Shelke: You're late.**

**Chaos/Vincent: Sorry about that.**

**Shelke: Not that I mind, though.**

**Vincent/Chaos: She…she was always like that. Believing only what she wanted to.**

**Shelke: So, Vincent…why don't you try telling her that, yourself?**

**Vincent/Chaos: Maybe I will…**

**He formed Chaos' gun, Death Penalty, out of energy in his hand.**

**Vincent/Chaos: But, before that, I have a story to end.**

**Chaos took off for Omega…**

**Chaos landed on a piece of rubble that had been sent flying into the air by the explosion of Omega's awakening. He began to fly towards Omega. He traveled along a large, vertical pipe before dropping into it, and flying out the side. He arrived in front of Omega, and flew towards it, firing and flying around the massive monster before landing on another floating platform. He traveled upwards, onto what was a helipad before being lifted into the sky.**

**Omega continued to drain energy from the Reactors, now forming a massive barrier around itself, repelling Chaos as he tried to fly in. Suddenly, one of the Reactors exploded, and Cissnei emerged, followed by a large bald man and a redhead.**

**Cissnei: Nice, goin', guys!**

**Reno looked around innocently.**

**Reno: Uh, I didn't do it!**

**Cissnei and Rude rolled their eyes.**

**Cloud and Zack came down with Braver on two of the tendrils that were draining energy from two other Reactors, severing both of them.**

**Cloud: Sorry we're late.**

**Another Reactor exploded, and Tifa leapt out of the top.**

**Tifa: Everything's clear over here!**

**Another tendril shattered from being hit by a multitude of bullets.**

**Barret: They're all yours now, Vincent!**

**Another Reactor exploded due to an Air Strike. Cid leaned against a building, smoking and watching the fireworks. **

**Cid: All in a day's work.**

**On a hill, Yuffie, Reeve, Cait Sith, Shelke, and the WRO watched a Reactor explode after an officer activated the detonator. Everyone clapped and cheered.**

**Yuffie: Alright!**

**Reeve: And just in time.**

**Shelke began to feel…joy. She blinked, and looked surprised before smirking a bit.**

**Shelke: When did I….start caring so much about what happened?**

**She looked upwards.**

**Shelke: The rest is up to you.**

**Above, Chaos watched as Omega's barrier shattered.**

**All: VINCENT!!!**

**Chaos: Hmph. Guess I have no choice. It's time…to save the world.**

**ALL: YEAH!!!**

**Chaos flew in, through the barrier, and into Omega…**

**He flew down a long tunnel, taking out monsters inside Omega. He landed in a round room, charging up his weapon, and firing a large blast at the barrier blocking the portal, before flying through another tunnel, and landing at the bottom of a long, winding "staircase" of sorts. He ascended to the top, taking out any monsters in his path. At the top, he was in a circular area, and a light shone down from above. He flew upwards…**

…**and out of Omega's shoulder, landing on a path of Lifestream leading out of it. He traveled along it until he faced Omega's head. The Protomateria in his chest glowed, and the ring on Omega's head filled with green energy, becoming a portal of sorts. Chaos leapt off the Lifestream and flew inside…**


	15. A Finale Chaotic

**Chapter 14: A Finale Chaotic**

**Chaos found himself in a strange, other-worldly area. He waded through the shallow pool that made up the "ground". As far as he could see, in any direction, the sky was made up of a heavenly look, with a light gray-blue color and clouds, the horizon a pale yellow. It was mystifying. In front of him was a giant pod, sunk in the water. The petrified form of Weiss was on it, almost like an engraving. Suddenly, tendrils, or rather, "feelers" sprung up out of the pod and up from the depths. In each one was crystal. Chaos smashed them all with his claws. Once each one sunk back into the depths, the giant pod itself, or rather, cocoon, rose up, floating in the air. They sky turned a sunset yellow, and crystalline, transparent blocks rose up, almost like the outline of a city on the horizon. Chaos blasted at it with Death Penalty, until finally, it expanded, and exploded in a giant blast. The world turned a dark, foggy blue. A lone figure emerged from afar. Weiss. Chaos aimed Death Penalty at him, but Weiss grinned, and dashed out of the way, around Chaos, and behind him. Chaos was ready for him, and caught Weiss by surprise, blasting him with a beam from Death Penalty. Weiss quickly recovered, dashing behind Chaos, impaling him with both swords. Chaos teleported behind Weiss, and fired Death Penalty, but Weiss leapt out of the way. He landed, slashing at Chaos, but Chaos dodged, kicking at Weiss in midair, which he blocked with his swords. Weiss flung Chaos away, and Chaos fired at Weiss again, but Weiss blocked the blast by spinning his swords. They dashed at each other at light speed, striking each other, before they clashed, Death Penalty against sword. Weiss laughed maniacally, and a black hole appeared from above. A giant crystal descended, and opened, revealing a set of armor resembling Omega. Light blue tendrils shout out into Weiss, hoisting him up, and into the armor. The final fight began! **

**Weiss fired beams at Chaos, which he dodged. Chaos began firing at Weiss. The armor slammed its fists down, which were dodged, as well. Chaos kept on firing, and Weiss descended from the armor as a glowing white silhouette. He slashed at Chaos, knocking him away, and firing rectangular crystal plates at him. Chaos fired at Weiss, and Weiss leapt back into the armor. Chaos fired at the armor, and even leapt onto one of the crystal blocks, flying up, and kicking Weiss in the face. The armor flew up high, charging up energy, and several needles emerged, forming a circle, and glowing. In the center, a Meteor formed, which then launched down on Chaos. The resulting explosion knocked him to the ground. He struggled to get up, and when he did, he resumed firing, but was the knocked back when the armor swung its arms and fire energy beams. Chaos continued firing, and then noticed one of the blocks start to rise. He jumped on, and rode it. It stopped, and he leapt off, delivering a melee combo to Weiss, ending with a blast of energy. When he landed, he finally finished Weiss off with a direct hit from Death Penalty. The armor exploded, and Weiss fell, both he and the armor falling into a dark hole….**

**Outside, the giant Omega began to freeze, from the bottom up. When Omega was entirely encased in crystal, the crystal dulled, and the crystal Omega turned to stone. The rock shattered, Omega glowing green with the Lifestream. It began to gather energy, and rise…**

**On the ground, the others watched.**

**Reeve: Omega's ascending! But, that would mean…!**

**Genesis smirked, knowing what was to come, having been foretold the outcome long ago. Silently, he left the others…**

**Chaos flew up towards the rising Omega, racing towards it, and flying past it, facing it in midair. Chaos gathered its energy, and flew straight at Omega, colliding with it. The two opposing forces created an explosion that was felt all over the Planet, creating a white flash around the Planet. When the white dissipated, and they could see the sky and horizon again, Chaos and Omega were gone. Suddenly, a giant mass of Spirit Energy gathered in the sky, and it began to rain Spirit Energy…**

**Yuffie: Vincent…**

**Along with the green, glowing rain, crimson lights descended….hanging on a piece of rubble was Vincent's favorite Cerberus Relief chain.**


	16. Preparation

Epilogue: Preparation

Shelke sat in the bar, "Tifa's Seventh Heaven", in the town of Edge.

Shelke: Vincent…it has been almost a week since that day. The Lifestream has returned to the Planet, and has begun to flow normally once again. And I have started to fill the ten-year hole in my life. Or at least, started to try. I've learned so much in the past weeks. Now that I realize I'm not alone, I think I may be a little stronger than I was before.

Tifa was cleaning the bar, when Yuffie came in.

Yuffie: Have you heard from Cloud?

Tifa: He hasn't found anything.

Yuffie: Ain't gonna make this easy for us, is he?

Shelke gazed out the window.

Shelke: Vincent? Do you remember the last words we exchanged? Do you remember our promise--your promise to Lucrecia? Go. Tell her how you feel. Tell her what is truly in your heart. I know you will probably never see this, but I have to try. I have to believe. I've learned I must never give up hope. Never…

Shelke set her recorder on the table, and walked outside, where she sat on the steps with Nanaki, looking out at the horizon.

In the Crystal Cave, Vincent was speaking with Lucrecia.

Vincent: Lucrecia. Everything's alright now. Omega and Chaos have returned to the Planet. Thank you. It was you. You were the reason I survived.

As Vincent turned and left, he didn't see a crystalline tear run down the side of Lucrecia's face. Exiting the cave, he saw Shelke waiting for him on the cliff. She was wearing a sleeveless, collared pink shirt and brown shorts with sneakers, a testimony to her new life.

Shelke: Everyone's waiting, Vincent Valentine. I don't know why they made me come up here and get you…not that I mind, though.

She smiled at Vincent, as they both looked at the beautiful Planet they helped to save.

Deep underground, in a cave underneath Midgar….

In a hidden cave, lay Weiss' lifeless body, on a small plateau surrounded by water. Suddenly, the air sparked, and crackled with electricity, as Genesis appeared in an orb oof water and lightning. The orb lit up, illuminating the cave, before the lightning left it, and it exploded in a mighty blast of water. Genesis landed on the shore of the cave.

Genesis: It is not yet time for slumber…

Genesis approached Weiss' body, taking his swords and putting them in Weiss' sheaths. He then picked up Weiss' body.

Genesis: We still have much work to do….my brother.

Genesis extended his giant black wing, and flew out of the cave, into the night…

THE END


End file.
